Sacrifice
by CtrlAltDelicious
Summary: As Alek and Chloe fight an assassin, Alek is knifed. His last request is a kiss, but how will he react when the kiss turns to be something more? Can Alek handle it? Can Chloe? Alek/Chloe pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first TNLOCK fanfic, and my first fanfic in years. I apologize for an extremely short chapter, but I promise a short chapter just means a quick update :)**

**I tried to keep them in character, but let me know if I didn't. Criticism is ALWAYS appreciated. I'm in love with Alek, and Skylar Samuels (Chloe) has said there will be a kiss this season, and I'm hoping it's Brian. HA! Because I don't like him, and I find it unrealistic that on the show she will fall out of love with Brian unless he dies. So I'm all for the dying. Brian is ok, and I don't dislike him, but I LOVE Alek. Reviews help me :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TNLOCK or any of the characters. If I did, I would change the title to The One Life of Alek Petrov. Actually that's a lie. I would probably kill Alek's character on the show and lock Benjamin Stone in my closet.**

**So I'd like to thank Holmes Sherlock for helping me. They suggested I add more detail, and make the knife scene a bit more believable, so I've decided to go back, and revamp this chapter. The basic plot will of course be the same, but there might be slight detail changes. There is some slight Brian/Chloe in the beginning, but TRUST me that it will not last.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chloe looked at him, trying not to sob. They taunted and teased each other like siblings. He was constantly around her because of his job. It annoyed the hell out of her that he thought he could protect her. She was only a little younger than he, but he treated her like a child. But what hurt the most was the fact that he only thought she was a pain in the ass. She cared about him. She liked his easy-going manner. She liked the fact that he never held back. He told things the way they were; there was no bullshit with him. But the thing she liked the most, although she would never admit it, was the fact that he was always protecting her. He was like the knight in shining armor she dreamed about as a child. He <em>had, <em>after all, saved her life. Twice. Chloe hadn't realized just how much she cared until that moment. Until it was too late.

* * *

><p>Chloe smiled as she walked home, her hand in Brian's. She kept telling her mom, her friends, and Alek that they were just friends, but she couldn't lie to herself. They went out. Alone. Just the two of them. He held her hand. The way he smiled at her was not the way a friend looked at another friend. And the butterflies in her stomach - definitely not friend territory. Brian was walking her home. He insisted that it was because San Francisco wasn't safe at night. She knew that the threats he was thinking of would be easy to handle, but she liked walking with him, and it wasn't like she could explain how she could take care of herself.<p>

Brian's phone rang. "Batman theme? really?" Chloe wrinkled her nose at him. Brian pushed her playfully.

"I'll turn it off." He said looking at his phone. He stopped walking.

"What? Why'd you stop? Is it the Joker?" She teased him.

"Close. It's my father." He sighed. "I have to answer."

"It's okay." She nodded.

"Dad," he answered, "yeah...what?...I'm kind of busy...right now?...are you serious?...yeah. fine." His face turned somber. "I'm really sorry. I have to go. My Dad needs me to help with some work-thing. Apparently it can't wait. I'm so sorry. Let me call you a cab."

"Brian, it's fine. _I'll_ be fine. My house isn't far anyway." She could use a good run. It'd been awhile since she'd been able to run outside of training.

Brian opened his mouth to protest.

"Besides, I'm more likely to get kidnapped by some creep cab driver."

He chuckled, "you're probably right." A Rezza Company car pulled up, "I'll call you later?" Brian didn't wait for an answer; he hopped in and sped off.

"Yeah...sure...that'd be great." she mumbled, watching the car speed off. Brian confused her. Sometimes he was a perfect gentleman, other times he acted like a complete numbskull. It was starting to get on her nerves. She turned to run, and walked face first into the chest of a very hot, very sculpted, very _annoying_ chest of Alek Petrov, one-half of her Mai guardians. He seemed to be more like three-fourths lately, the way he was always taking Jasmine's shift. "Ooof," she glared into the pools of chocolate he called eyes. "Stop watching me." So much for a solo run. She walked past him, not waiting for him to catch up. Alek always caught her at the wrong times. She was still annoyed with Brian. First he lied to her, letting her believe he had waited for her at the warehouse, only to go home later and find a message on her phone that he had left. He had only returned when he saw she had left her phone on the seat. Now he barely said goodbye. It wasn't that big of a deal, but it bothered her. More and more things were bothering her with Brian lately. The Batman theme ringtone? Come on! Sometimes he acted like he was 12 instead of 19.

"Bad date?" Alek smirked, catching up with Chloe.

"It was _fine_." She emphasized, glaring at Alek.

"Uh huh. Sure it was." Alek grinned.

"Look, Alek," Chloe turned, catching Alek in surprise, "you're probably right," Alek grinned, "I probably shouldn't be dating Brian, but I care about him. Why is it such an issue for me to keep Brian around, when you have all those girls surrounding you at school? I don't see how it's different." She smirked in a 'Beat that' sense.

"Because, Ch-loe," he dragged out her name, "I don't _date_ those girls. I can't help it that I'm so attractive." He grinned.

"attractive, but an ass." She muttered under her breath so low even a Mai couldn't hear it.

"What did you say? Did you say I have an attractive ass?" he asked smugly. Apparently in addition to his speed and good looks, Alek had especially good hearing, even for a Mai.

Chloe blushed. "I said attractive-my-ass." she stumbled, trying to recover.

They just walked in silence. "Anyway, I don't know that Brian and I will last much longer." she mumbled.

"Really?" Alek perked up like a cat who smelled tuna.

"Yes really. You don't have to be so smug about it. He can just be childish and flaky. I don't know. When he said he was going back to school, I felt bad about yelling at him, but when he sprung the news that he wasn't leaving...I just wasn't nearly as excited as I thought." She sighed, "Do you think you can fall out of love with somebody?"

"Chloe Mai aren't supposed to _be_ with humans. We're not supposed to fall in love with humans. Mai are supposed to be with Mai. And then they make little Mai babies." He grinned broadly, showing a full set of dazzling white teeth. Chloe just sighed.

"For once in your life can't you be serious." She shook her head. Alek could be really endearing at points and so aggravating the next.

"I am. There's a reason dogs are attracted to dogs, apes to apes, humans to humans, _Mai to Mai._" It's how our races stay alive.

"hmm. I suppose you're right. But wait how do you explain a mule?"

"Freaks?" He smirked. "Mules can't have little mules."

Chloe just sighed, not sure what to believe or do. They walked in silence for awhile.

* * *

><p>"Hey Alek," Jasmine appeared, "you can go home now, I'll watch Chloe."<p>

"Thanks guys." Chloe muttered sarcastically.

"Nah, that's cool." Alek responded. This was what Chloe was talking about. He could be so compassionate sometimes. She looked at him sweetly. "No game tonight." He lied. There was actually a huge basketball game going on between the Kings and the Bulls, but that was what TiVo was for. He could watch it on his iPad while Chloe was sleeping sometime. He'd rather spend time with her awake.

Jasmine looked at him funny. She could have sworn there was a game tonight. Alek had been talking about it for a week. She shook it off. Maybe it was tomorrow.

They walked in silence, Chloe kicking a rock. She loved how they could walk in silence without it being awkward. When she was with Brian, she always felt the need to fill the silence.

Tonight, though, the silence was shortened by a man in the alley as he reached out and grabbed Chloe.

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" She swore.<p>

Alek cursed himself. He should have been more focused on the surroundings. Instead he was too busy watching Chloe kick a stupid rock. She could be so cute when she kept her mouth shut about Brian. He liked Chloe. Always had. He noticed her long before she chucked his ball in the garbage can. She had talked to him two years prior when they had been assigned a project and she volunteered to work with the "kid-who-just-transferred-from-England." But after he made Varsity Basketball that year, she stopped talking to him. He got the message, and shortly there after the changes started and he finally realized that what Valentina had always said was true: a relationship with a human was out of the question. so when she spoke to him and threw the basketball, he was elated, and he didn't waste anytime making up for lost time. Unfortunately Jasmine had interrupted not realizing that our suspicions that Chloe was Mai were true. Every time he was alone with her, someone had to interrupt it. This bastard was going to die!

Jasmine just stared as Alek did a hook kick. It was painstakingly risky. The assassin had a knife to Chloe's throat, but it was also completely unexpected. The surprise attack worked as Alek knocked the wind out, effectively freeing Chloe.

"Shit!" Jasmine had been too busy watching Alek that she hadn't noticed another assassin behind her. She was able to perform a takedown, but not without damage. Jasmine took off, successfully luring him away from Chloe. However two more assassins had appeared in the alley.

"How the hell did they know I was here?" Chloe cried incredulously. She had one assassin on the ground and was about to land her kill strike.

"Brian." The assassin smirked. Chloe stopped.

"What? No." the guy just shrugged.

"Maybe, Maybe not."

"Chloe, get your head in the game. This is not the time to daydream" Alek scolded.

Chloe clawed one nail across his throat ending it painfully. Chloe was focusing too much time on this guy she knew, but she was pretty sure Alek had the other guy covered.

"Chloe! Watch out!" Alek and the remaining assassin had been evenly matched, but with Alek worrying a bit too much about Chloe, the assailant gained the upper-hand and was able to throw Alek, and fire a well-thrown knife in her direction. Alek sprung from the cat that he was and hurled himself in front of a paralyzed Chloe King. Chloe recoiled expecting the feeling of a knife driving in to her flesh, but instead she heard Alek cry out as the knife instead impaled his gut. Chloe's eyes flashed from Alek to the trained-killer as she ran at him full force, screaming. She used all her strength to slash his throat.

"Alek," She turned to him, kneeling, their threat gone. "Oh god, Alek." She sobbed, "This is not the time to daydream; get your head in the game." Chloe tried to tease him, but with her tears rolling down her face the remark didn't have quite the same affect.

"Look at it this way," he winced, "I'll no longer be watching you." He tried to give his classic smirk, but it was offset by the pain in his eyes. "That's what you wanted right?"

"Don't you dare say that! You're not dying on me." her tears turned into full on water works. She hadn't meant it. Not really. She looked at him, flashing back to their first encounter. 

* * *

><p>He head only been there a couple days. He was in her English class. English was the one period she had without Amy or Paul. The teacher was assigning a partner project. She internally groaned. It wasn't that she didn't know anyone, but she was only acquaintances with them and they had their best friends to partner up with. She looked around seeing if anyone was partner-less besides her. Her eyes landed on the new kid. Of course.<p>

"Alek, isn't it" She asked, "you have a partner?" He smiled at her.

They ended up getting an A on the project, she remembered. They had become good friends when they hung out. But shortly after the project ended, he joined the basketball team. She knew it was over after that. He would be a "Jocko." She cut it off then and there. It was easier for her to initiate the friend-dumping than being dumped. 

* * *

><p>She looked at him, remembering that first day. He could still be the guy she met. He hadn't changed that much.<p>

They had grown so much closer since her 16th birthday. He could be an ass, but she could trust him. She knew when he was an ass, he didn't mean it. He was trying to joke. Maybe she was just too sensitive. She cared about him so much. He knew things she couldn't even tell Amy. He just...He understood her. She pushed a lock of golden hair out of his eyes.

"Alek, I-"

"Alek! Chloe!" Jasmine called, running back into the alley, "Everyone taken care of?" She stopped when she saw Chloe over Alek's body. Jasmine gasped. "Alek." she whispered. She turned to Chloe, "What can I do to help?"

"Call Valentina." Jasmine nodded and walked away. Chloe pulled the knife out of Alek's abdomen and wrapped her sweater around the wound, trying to staunch the bleeding. She worked in a daze, unable to truly comprehend the situation.

"Chloe?" Alek's voice brought Chloe back to the present. She looked at him with sadness. There wasn't anything she could do. "I can't last much longer. I'm dying. There's no way around it," she could only nod, facing the truth. "Before I die, will you do one thing for me?"

"Of course. Anything."

"Kiss me."

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't just ignore the wonderful opportunity for the most perfect cliff hanger. I tried to check my grammarspelling, but if I missed something, let me know. I would seriously appreciate reviews, but if you're lazy and just want to favorite/alert this story, that would be awesome too, I won't take offense since I am constantly doing that. :)**

**So...Much longer. I hope it's better. Let me know!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so it's been about an hour since I uploaded the first chapter and already I'm being bombarded with Reviews and Story Alerts! You guys are the best. So I have written most of Chapter three already, so I'll finish that, check grammar and update soon! This chapter should be longer. It filled up twice as many pages on my word processor so I hope it seems like it. I have a feeling I will tend to post short chapters, but to make up for it I'll try to post frequently.**

**I don't think this chapter is nearly as good, as it's somewhat filler-y and I wrote it late last night, but I tried to improve it when I proof-read. I find it amusing that I'll proof-read a story, but when it comes to my essays for school it almost never happens.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own.**

* * *

><p>It was becoming harder and harder for him to breathe. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. At least he would die for her. But he would die without telling her how he felt. He could be cocky, but he really <em>had <em>wanted to kiss her the day she threw my basketball. But he turned her down every time. Still he should have made a move. Not like the previous antagonistic innuendos, but a truly romantic move. If it weren't for the fact that he was dying and the pain was becoming unbearable he would kick himself for losing that chance. But he wasn't dead…yet. Maybe Beset was allowing him time for one more opportunity to show her.

"Kiss me."

"What?" Chloe responded, sure she had misunderstood.

"Kiss me." He looked in to her eye, gauging her reaction. All he saw was shock and confusion. He had no idea what it meant. "Please?" He pleaded.

Chloe King bent down and placed a kiss upon Alek Petrov's lips. For a moment there was no pain. Alek only felt bliss. The kiss was filled with care and sadness along with a hint of regret and longing. It was neither provocative nor modest. It was over too soon. As Chloe pulled back from the kiss, Jasmine returned from calling Valentina.

"She's on her way" was all jasmine could muster. Chloe nodded, feeling sick to her stomach.

When they turned to look back at Alek he had passed out. Chloe shook him.

"C'mon Alek. Not yet. Valentina's coming. Stay awake... Please... Alek..." she cried. As Chloe was ready to give up, Alek's eyes fluttered.

"Chloe, look!" Jasmine called, but Chloe's eyes were fluttering as well. Chloe tried to get a hold of her settings, but everything was blurring. She could hear jasmine calling her name, but it was getting fainter and fainter. She couldn't hold on to consciousness any longer, and she slumped to the ground.

* * *

><p>Valentina arrived on the scene, and brought both teens to the house. Alek's eyes had fluttered once, but beyond that he hadn't made much movement. His heartbeat had steadied though. Chloe's had too. In fact they were beating at the same pace. Jasmine listened, intrigued by the twin beatings. Surely it was a coincidence. But it wouldn't be the first time something was special about Chloe. It seemed the Uniter's unique traits were coming out more and more lately.<p>

Only minutes after being placed on the couch, Alek's eyes shot open. He had no idea how he was alive. He vaguely remembered a car ride. And before that he remembered someone shaking him. He tried to remember what happened before that. The kiss. That's right! Chloe kissed him upon his dying request. But he _was_ dying. At least in the alley where they fought the assassin he had been. Now his stomach hurt, but it didn't feel like he was working on staying alive, as it did before. Alek tried to sit up, but the pain in his abdomen soon shot him straight back to the couch. He moaned in pain. Clearly he wasn't quite wound-less.

Valentina came in the room with medical supplies to clean up Alek's wound. She didn't mask her surprise. She thought she wouldn't even have time to clean his wound. Where the knife hit he shouldn't have lasted more than a couple minutes. But Alek was lying on the couch looking better, not healed, but certainly healthier, a full 30 minutes after the stabbing.

"Oh god, Alek!" she cried.

Nothing else needed to be said. Jasmine came in following shortly with gauze. Jasmine just stood there gaping. It just wasn't explainable.

"Jasmine, c'mon! There's no time to waste. It's a miracle Alek's still with us. If we plan on keeping him that way, I'll need the gauze."

She apologized, and handed the medical supplies over. Valentina carefully peeled away Chloe's sacrificed sweater. The Mai leader just stared.

"Mom?" Jasmine questioned, worry written all over her face.

"I-it's gone." she stammered. "I just- There's no- I can't explain it."

"What? What's gone?"

"The wound."

Both Jasmine and Alek stare at where he had been stabbed only moments before. Where there once stood a knife, there was now only a small scar.

"Could there be a secon-" Jasmine questioned. Two Uniters? Impossible.

"No. No way. All the books say one." Valentina stared, dumbstruck. "I'm going to go look at some of the books, you stay and let me know if there's any changes- no matter how small."

Alek and Jasmine sat in silence, staring at Chloe's passed out body, neither knowing what to do or say.

Once Alek was able to wrap his head around the fact that he wasn't dead, and probably wasn't going to die soon, he realized something.

"Wait- what the hell happened to Chloe?" he quickly checked his hearing for a heartbeat before assuring himself she was in fact alive.

"We dunno. She passed out shortly after you did."

* * *

><p>They listened to her heartbeat, still trying to figure out what had happened.<p>

It's hard to say how long they sat there. It could have been minutes or hours. But it was silence that brought them to finally say something. Complete silence. They looked at each other as Chloe's heartbeat stopped. Jasmine stood and went over to Chloe's couch, pressed her ear to the other girl's chest and listened. Nothing.

"Mom!" Jasmine yelled panicking, "Chloe stopped breathing!"

Valentina walked in calmly. "I think it should be alright."

* * *

><p><strong>You guys are silly if you thought I would kill Alek. Nope. However I do love conflict in stories because I'm A. Better at writing them. B. Better at thinking them up. and C. it makes making up so much better! So they won't get together right away...if at all. HAHA just kidding. They'll definitely get together, but I don't know when it will be yet.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are amazing! I never expected so many reviews/alerts/favorites in one day. Because of you guys, I decided to update early. But also because of that. There might be editing issues. Let me know if you see any. I had written this chapter last night, but after looking at it today, I only kept a few parts of the original, all in the beginning of the chapter.**

**I wanted to clear something up. Alek is NOT another Uniter. There is only one uniter in my story. That was just the first idea that popped into Jasmine's head seeing as he should have died permanently. I also got a request for more detail so I really tried to show what I was thinking. When I envision this it always plays out like the tv show, as if someone was watching it as opposed to reading, so I'm sorry if certain things aren't clear. They were perfectly clear in my head. :P  
><strong>

**Oh! A shoutout to Emilyjaden101, anonymous, KC, and Godess of the Sands for correctly guessing what happened b/w Alek and Chloe. I'm not very good at concealing things. :P  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I am 17. If I owned a TV show or book series by this point in my life I would be a superhero. Then I would need to get a sidekick like Paul. Sadly I am sidekick-less.**

* * *

><p>"You think!" Alek stormed towards Valentina only slightly wincing in pain. "She could be dead for a reason we don't know and you THINK it's going to be okay?" Alek fumed.<p>

"Alek!" Jasmine had never seen him like this. "Just sit down. Getting angry isn't going to make this situation any clearer." He was often a pain in the ass, and lately he was especially moody, but this was way past moody even for Alek.

He paced around the living room. There was clearly something he wanted to say, but every time he opened his mouth to say something, he stopped, sighed, and closed his mouth. Finally he relented, and sat down, still seething.

Jasmine removed her troubled gaze from her hulk-like cousin. "Mom, what's going on?" Jasmine noticed a book in her mom's hand.

* * *

><p>"I think I found something. I forgot about this passage in the prophecy. I never understood it. Until now."<p>

Valentina sat down between Jasmine and Alek, placing the ancient text on the coffee table in front of them. Neither teen had ever truly seen the books before. They were off-limits when Jasmine was young, and by the time she was old enough to be trusted, she had heard the stories enough not to care. It never seemed plausible that the Uniter would happen right in front of her, let alone happen in her lifetime. The books were just reference tools her mother occasionally used. To Jasmine they were like dictionaries- pointless now that there was the Internet, or with the books, her mother was the all-knowing resource.

Now, as Jasmine and Alek stared at the timeworn scripture wishing they had spent the time. The pages were yellowed with age, important passages worn thin. The calligraphy was delicate, yet strong, showing the patience of the time. Bastet was drawn in the corner, flowers interweaved around her. Sekhmet was drawn opposite wrapped in vines. Sitting at the top of the page acting as a title was a picture of a girl with light, curly hair biting her lip in a half smile.

"Chloe." Alek whispered, lightly stroking the picture.

"We should have known." Jasmine breathed, wishing she had seen this sooner.

Jasmine could only read a small amount of her native language. "What's it say?"

* * *

><p>"<em>The Uniter will keep many protectors<em>

_Two close Guards_

_One acting as the constant companion_

_As the counterpart falls at the hands of the Order_

_#### #### kiss will bear salubrity_

_In return a single life sacrificed to save_

_A moments choice creates a lasting bond"_

* * *

><p>"There's a smudge on the fifth line. I can't quite make it out." Valentina apologized. "But the meaning is understandable."<p>

To Alek, the prophecy seemed a little wordy. Why did they always have to be complicated? Why couldn't they just say someone dies instead of "_Counterpart falls_"? And what the hell did "salubrity" mean. This was harder than high school English.

"Salubrity means health." Jasmine smirked while rolling her eyes, knowing Alek too well.

He nodded still studying the divination.

"_The Uniter will_…okay yeah I get that. _Two close guards_…you and me?" He looked at Jasmine. She had clearly figured it out already. He searched her face for clues, but she had her poker face on, and Alek never bet against Jasmine in poker.

He turned back to the prophecy. "_One acting_…one of them guards more closely… Well I don't know which one that is. We both watch pretty equally." Jasmine just stared at him.

"Anyway, he or she dies. _Something, something kiss brings health_…" He looked at Jasmine a light bulb finally hitting. "Oh it's me. So when she kissed me I was brought back to life."

Jasmine looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Hey! I almost died, excuse me if I can't focus clearly."

She kept a blank face as she said, "Just continue."

"_In return a single life sacrificed_…" He just sat there. "She- No. She- She gave a life up for me?" His pale skin turned white. Jasmine nodded.

"As much as I appose her giving up a life, it's most certainly what she would want. And I am so happy you are here with us." Valentina smiled at Alek with kind eyes. "But don't get into a habit. We don't want to lose any more of Chloe's lives, and the prophecy doesn't say whether it works multiple times." Her voice turned serious.

"Trust me. I don't plan on it." Alek mumbled still looking ill and uncertain. "I'll be back." He muttered as he walked away to his room.

* * *

><p>Minutes later Alek walked out of his room with a small duffle in his hand. "I can't- I love you guys, but I-" He stopped and took a much needed breath. He was close to tears. "I have to figure this out. I have to go."<p>

"Alek, wait!" Jasmine called. It was too late. Alek had left, the door swinging shut.

"Should I?" She looked questioningly at Valentina.

"Let him go." She responded, looking into her daughter's sad eyes.

As the door shut behind Alek, Valentina and Jasmine turned to Chloe as her heartbeat reappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>So I don't know if it's showing up as the second half completely italic, but it's not supposed to and when I go to edit it it looks fine. If you could let me know if it's italic for you in a review I would appreciate it. Thanks.<br>**

**Last update for the day.**

**Oh and if the part where Alek is reading the prophecy is confusing, he's kind of mumbling it to himself line by line and translating to plain English. I don't think Alek is all that stupid, but I can imagine dying might make it hard to focus, and I have a feeling Jasmine's a real scholar, so that's the message I was trying to convey.  
><strong>

**So I'm not really looking forward to writing the next chapter when Chloe wakes up. I have a feeling it won't be very well written. Suggestions would be appreciated. I know the general idea of where I want to take the story, but clear pictures have not popped up yet. Reviews are much appreciated. Criticism always welcome and appreciated. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey if you haven't already check out a revamped ch. 1!**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I'm pretty annoyed. I had just started to write when my computer crashed, but I had a rather lengthy authors note going. So I'm probably going to end up leaving some things out that I said previously.<strong>

**I just finished watching the new episode of TNLOCK - Nothing Compares 2 U. While there was more Alek this time there still wasn't enough. However next week's episode looks sooo amazing.**

**I was thinking about doing a meet-cute story following this one. Sort of like a prequel with the story of Alek and Chloe meeting and all that. What do you think?**

**Btw- IMPORTANT- Brian DOES NOT know about the Mai/Order. In ch. 1 when the assassin suggests he might, he's just messing with Chloe. What really happened was an assassin warned him that his son was near the attack, and so he called to make his son come home and the ambush began.**

**Haven't decided if it's going to be an amicable split between the two, but it likely will because I don't hate Brian. He's sweet in that golden retriever kinda way, but Alek and Chloe are meant to be. Does anyone else wonder if there's anything going on off set? They do have really good chemistry.**

**Anyway, The story:**

* * *

><p>Chloe King's eyes shot open and she gasped for air. She flipped herself up into a crouching position. She looked around, gaining her surroundings. Her eyes flicked around the house thinking of a strategy. That's when she noticed Jasmine. As her eyes flicked back to Jasmine, Chloe was finally able to comprehend where she was.<p>

"Chloe," Jasmine breathed.

Chloe stepped down off the couch, and sat down, embarrassed.

"Sorry," She blushed.

Valentina only watched with interest, "No. Please, it's good. They're your instincts. Don't fight them."

Chloe sat there. They were silent for only moments, but it seemed like an eternity. No one knew what to say.

"What happened?" Chloe asked sheepishly, not sure why she couldn't remember. She really hoped she hadn't gotten drunk or anything.

"You don't remember?" Jasmine cocked her head. After a moment she added, "What- What was the last thing...that you...do remember?" So much had happened. What if she didn't remember them? What if she thought Alek was just a "Jocko." That would kill him, Jasmine thought before remembering her wasn't even here, and she didn't know if she would even see him again.

Chloe sat on the couch, her face scrunched up in thought. After a moment, her face dropped. "Alek." She gasped, tears threatening. "Is he-" She stood up as if to go check on him, only to remember she had no idea where he would be. They wouldn't just bring him to a human morgue, would they. She chastised herself for even considering him dead without knowing. But there's no way... "He's not- I mean..." Chloe trailed off, she couldn't get herself to say it. Sure things weren't always great with him, but sometimes they were more than great. Sometimes she felt something more, not that it mattered even if he was alive. Is- she mentally corrected herself.

"He's alive." Valentina stated.

"Really healthy believe it or not." Jasmine added.

Chloe rushed to them and squeezed them in a long hug. "I don't know what I would do if he died, and it was my fault."

Valentina and Jasmine were both trying to recover from the unfamiliar sentiment.

"Chloe, even if he did- if any of us die, you can't bl-" Jasmine was cut off.

"No. Jasmine stop right there. I may be the Uniter, but that doesn't make any of your lives any less important. If anything it makes mine less important. After all I still have eight lives left." Chloe was adamant. They would probably never agree on this, but that just made Chloe try harder to convince her.

"And declining rapidly..." Jasmine muttered under her breath. Valentina shot her a look.

"Huh?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe, I think you should sit down." Valentina suggested, "You just woke up. All this action can't be good."

"No. We don't even know what happened to me. Why I was unconscious. I want to see Alek." Chloe was acting a bit childish, but she was tired of being babied just because of this whole "Uniter" thing. Supposedly, she was the leader of an ancient race, yet everyone seemed to treat her like an ignorant child. "I need to see Alek." Chloe pleaded, a bit calmer.

"Chloe. Sit down." Valentina ordered. Chloe sat, only seeing this part of Valentina one other time, when she had risked her life to see "Scarface." This was serious. 

* * *

><p>As Valentina explained what happened, Chloe's emotions raced across her face. Chloe blushed when Valentina discussed the kiss; her face scrunched up in confusion as she heard the prophecy, then slowly relaxed as it was explained. In the end, though, neither Jasmine nor Valentina could read Chloe's face at all. For a girl who was usually so expressive, she was completely blank.<p>

"So...that makes seven."Chloe stated. "I don't get it."

"What? Do you need me to explain it again?" Jasmine asked.

"No. I mean, I get what happened, I just- why couldn't I see Alek? What is that big of a deal that had to wait? Can I at least see him now?" Only Chloe King, Uniter of the Mai, would not see "the big deal." She just saved someone's life, by giving her own. Jasmine and Valentina just sat there dumbstruck.

"There's a little more to the story," Valentina explained.

"Alek...uh...he uh, sorta freaked out when we explained what was going on. He left." Jasmine finished for her mom, knowing that she dealt much better with the physical rather than emotional aspects in her line of work.

Chloe couldn't believe the balls the kid had. "He just left. Just walked out. Never to be seen again?" She was pissed. How could he do that to Jasmine! Didn't he realize how much Jasmine needed him? Jasmine relied on him. _SHE _relied on him. Chloe King needed Alek Petrov. She was finally ready to admit it, and he was nowhere to be found.

Chloe's anger subsided, and heartache washed over her. She didn't know anymore about Brian, but she knew one thing: She needed Alek. She wasn't sure about her feelings for him, but she knew she needed him as a friend, as a protector. 

* * *

><p><strong>So the hard chapter is out. I'm not a huge fan of writing from Chloe's perspective. Girls are hard to figure out sometimes haha. I grew up with brothers, and I think guys like Alek are so translucent. There's a good chance of another chapter late tonight. I've got the writing bug!<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys! Soooooo Sorry this is late. I had planned to post it last Tuesday night, but I was tired, so I finished it on my ipod, and planned to post it Wednesday morning. But, then my mother took my iPod away :( so I was unable to post until today. The good news? I've written more on a pad of paper. So all I need to do is copy it to Word, and then poof another chapter!**

**So I really wanted to show how Alek felt in this chapter. I hope I did both Alek and Jasmine justice. Aside from Alek, Jasmine is my favorite character. She's so bad ass, but she's still feminine.**

* * *

><p>Alek was at least 5 miles away from the penthouse. He had run for a while letting his brain go numb, relying completely on instinct, but his thoughts soon caught up, and he had ended up walking. Mostly he was alone. A few people had passed by. One mostly-sober college girl had tried to seduce him, but they all left him alone after they saw him. He must have looked like the most deranged homeless man, muttering to himself; a scowl permanently fixed on his face. He occasionally yelled, cursed, and lashed out at different things: himself, Bastet, Jasmine and Valentina (once… He felt immediately bad about that one.), the Order, Brian, even random objects, but never at Chloe. This was far from Chloe's fault. Mostly he kicked himself for asking her to kiss him. He shouldn't have pushed it. It's not like she wanted him. He had to ask twice for her to kiss him, and now she was probably in excruciating pain. It had killed him the first time she told him she died. The way her face scrunched up in anguish, like she was reliving it. The way she poured her heart out to the then-random strangers. After feeling what he had tonight, almost dying, he couldn't imagine going through it twice.<p>

He walked for a little while longer, until something made him stop. Chloe. Something was wrong. He didn't know what, but somehow he knew she was up and she wasn't happy. He almost turned around a good 20 times, but he didn't. Somehow he knew she wasn't in danger. He stopped at a park to think things through.

He was being paranoid. There was no way he could know how she felt. He wasn't an empath. ...Unless she had somehow transferred her gift... no that's a silly idea. But- was it that silly? I mean they were a part of a secret ancient race that was part cat. Certainly any human would scoff at that idea. He wondered if he had nine lives- or would he have 7? He had no idea. He tried to focus on what Chloe was feeling, not sure what he was doing. He felt nothing. Maybe he subconsciously knew she would be upset when she heard he was gone. She'd get over it, though. She was after all, constantly telling him to leave her alone. He only ever made her upset.

Alek continued walking, deciding to check on her later that night, knowing if he went back now and saw her, he wouldn't leave. And he had to leave her. It wasn't an option for him to stay. He had hurt her- big time. He had killed her. Any Mai would personally kill him if they knew he took a life away from the Uniter. He was likely exaggerating, but he knew _he, himself_ would personally kill anyone who took a life from her.

Alek left his stuff at the park, keeping what little he had brought with him hidden. It wasn't like he couldn't go home, and his window was always unlocked due to his preference of roofs. It would be easy to sneak in and get something if he needed it. Alek was strong. He could find work if he needed. Or wanted. Mostly he figured he'd live outdoors. He was a cat after all. He decided to run back to check on Chloe, jumping on rooftops and letting his instincts take over. He knew Chloe wasn't home yet. She was still at the house. He didn't know how he knew, he just _knew_.

As Alek grew closer he slowed down, keeping especially quiet knowing there were sensitive Mai ears all around. He knew she was in Jasmine's room. He could've figured it out by smell or by hearing, but he didn't need to, he just _knew_.

* * *

><p>Alek thanked Bastet for the tree outside Jasmine's room, and stealthily climbed up it. He sat on a limb far enough out of view that even with their vision they couldn't have seen him, but with the light on inside, he had a perfect view.<p>

They were talking about girl stuff- shoes, clothes, shopping, whatever girls seem to squeal about. He continued to listen though, simply enjoying the sound of Chloe's voice.

"So," Jasmine looked nervous to ask, "what's going on between you and Brian lately?"

"Jasmine..." Chloe scolded.

"Look. No, I don't like him. He's human and it's not normal. Mai are supposed to be with other Mai, but I'm asking as your friend." Jasmine explained.

Alek smirked. Chloe smiled. "Alek said the exact same thing. I can't believe it was tonight. It just doesn't seem like it. Everything happened so fast." Chloe looked so sad. Alek wished he could take back everything that happened tonight.

"Yeah. It's weird. Alek was there when I changed, and since then we've been so close." Jasmine looked like she was back at her 16th birthday.

"It must've been nice. Having someone there to help. Who knew what was happening." Chloe envied their closeness. She had always wanted a sibling.

"It was. We tried to be there for you. To help you. But you changed so quickly. And of course there were other complications..." Jasmine was referring to the whole 'savior-of-the-race-and-oh-by-the-way-there's-a-whole-group-out-to-kill-you' thinkingg.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be. With you and Alek it's a lot easier. But so many times Alek can be such an ass!" she exclaimed.

Alek was about to turn away, knowing leaving her would be better. No more ass.

"But then at other times he could be so sweet. When I needed him most he was there. I always felt safer knowing he was on watch. I mean- you were great, but I just knew Alek wouldn't let anything happen. As much as his overprotective-ness annoyed me, and I swear to god if you breathe a word to him I will deny every word, I secretly started to look forward to his watch-hours. I think I even memorized your schedule. Maybe. Did it change? He seemed to have more hours." Alek turned back, wanting to hear more.

"Yeah he wanted to swap some because he had a basketball tournament last week." Jasmine lied.

Alek couldn't figure out why Jasmine lied for him. True he had been taking more shifts, but not for a tournament. He had just offered. Told Jasmine he was just being nice for once and that he felt it was his job. Because "he was male he was supposed to be a better guard." He watched her because he wanted to, but he didn't tell Jasmine that. The lies were getting all jumbled. He had lied to Jasmine. And now she was lying to Chloe. He couldn't figure it out unless...she knew? Could she?

Chloe yawned, "Oh…" She was slightly disappointed. A part of her had hoped it was for a different, more personal, reason. She told herself she was silly to think Alek would ever see her more as a friend. Even if he did want her, it was just as a conquest. He was just a flirt. "Well, I guess it's all going to be different now. I wish he'd just come back home."

"Chloe you're tired. Go to sleep. I'm going to take a quick perimeter sweep, and I'll be back in." Jasmine told her. Chloe had called her mother earlier asking to sleep over at Jasmine's, feeling too weirded out to go home.

"Night" Chloe called.

* * *

><p>Shit! Alek swore internally. "checking the perimeter" meant Jasmine was coming out on to the roof. Through her window. There was no way Alek could get down without attracting attention. He decided to stay put, hoping she would see right past him. No go.<p>

"Alek," she wasn't even surprised. "C'mon I need to talk to you. Let's go on the roof."

Alek knew if he tried to run she would just catch him. She'd always been slightly faster in races. She has known she wouldn't always be able to fight so she had to learn to run. He followed her to the roof.

"I'm not coming back," he stated.

She chuckled, "I know. You're too stubborn to even try to convince."

"Then why are you out here?"

"Because I'm not stupid. I know you care about her." Jasmine knew full well that Alek knew who 'her' was.

"Of course I do. She's the Uniter." Alek looked a little nervous.

Jasmine just stared him down, "I do better in school than you do, Alek. Don't try and deny that you're not in love with her. If you won't tell me at least don't lie to yourself." Jasmine was hurt. Were they not close enough that he wouldn't tell her?

"I never lied to myself. Well I tried but it didn't work well," Alek admitted.

"When did you know?" Jasmine was now sitting in the roof looking at the city. She would play the part of a good friend. She figured he could use one right now. He sat down next to her, appreciative that she wasn't going to lecture him. They used to come out here a lot after they both had changed, but they had been busy lately, and their schedules conflicted.

"I'd cared about her since I moved here. It sounds lame, but she was my first friend. Aside from you of course. After my parents, I didn't talk to anyone. You remember," Jasmine just smiled, remembering all too well. She had been worried he would never get over his parents' death, "Chloe came up to me and just kind of wormed her way in. I didn't think I would've tried out for the team again, but she made me feel again. You know how she is." Jasmine chuckled knowing all too well.

"But then I changed, and I couldn't do anything about it. But then when she threw the basketball into the garbage can, and I had no doubt in my mind she was Mai. When I cornered her in the hallway later, I was just trying to confirm it. So I knew I had to be the cocky bastard you all know and love and... Well you know." Jasmine remembered quite well the time she had come down the stairs only to see him close to lip-lock with what she then thought was a human.

"I leaned in to smell her, to make sure she was Mai, and her scent filled my lungs, intoxicating me. I hadn't meant to do anything beyond sniff and leave, but I swear she made my head spin. I had never lost control like that." Alek smiled remembering that moment.

Jasmine was silent.

"So you make me spill my guts and then you just sit there. Well thanks cous, I'm off." Alek sneered sarcastically. He started to get up.

"Wait. I'm sorry," Jasmine pulled Alek back down, "I was just thinking. Remember the stories the adults used to tell when our parents got together?" Alek and Jasmine remembered those times fondly.

"The stories they would tell about the ancient Mai. One talked about how supposedly they were all empaths? Remember the one about how Mai were blessed with a true mate, but then supposedly when we broke our bond we broke our mating bond?"

"Yeah, so?" Alek was intrigued. He hadn't thought about the stories in years.

"Well apparently the Mai used to be able to tell simply by smell. They would just take a deep breath of the other's scent and they supposedly just knew. Well what if that's what happened between you and Chloe. You guys are always at each other's throats. Maybe it's for a different reason." Jasmine was proud at her little pun.

"Or maybe I'm just a hormonal teenage Mai. Anyway, it's more likely just because she's the Uniter. Maybe every Mai's attracted to her." Alek reasoned.

"I'm not," Jasmine replied.

Alek just scowled. "Of course not. I meant males."

"She's been around other male Mai. Remember when scarface was looking for her? All the Mai my mom had gathered to look for him had to breathe in her scent so they could track her if need be. None of them seemed to have trouble controlling themselves. She has empathy; why is it so far-fetched that you and she could be meant to be?"

"Because," he said softly, "Bastet wouldn't choose me to bond with the Uniter. And she doesn't feel the same way." Alek looked down at his feet.

"Whatever. I'm not going to argue. It's pointless. Just come home. Soon. She needs you to protect her."

"Don't worry. I'll be watching her." and with that he jumped down off the roof.

"Does that mean you want all the night shifts then?" she called down to him hoping Chloe was fast asleep and didn't hear. He laughed and she knew he would be her guardian at night.

Jasmine climbed into her room and curled up in her sleeping bag near Chloe. She felt bad keeping a secret from Chloe. They had become good friends, but Alek was like a brother to her. She checked to make sure Chloe's breathing reflected her snoozy image. She was fast asleep. Jasmine heard her mumble Alek's name. She frowned wishing she could help both her cousin and her best friend, but knowing she would have to let them solve it on their own. At that she laid her head on her pillow and fell into a sleep, dreaming of less dramatic world.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright Hope you liked it. Reviews make me happy. They also motivate me to write more. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, you guys are amazing! It makes it so easy to write when I know I have readers dying for another bit.**

**This chapter is...interesting. There's some Rezza Family action going on. I apologize for such a filler chapter. There should be some serious Chalek action in the next chapter or the one after. It depends on how long it turns out, and how it flows.**

**I have another chapter ready to be typed up, so I will probably post that tonight. I know, I know I _am_ amazing.**

**Chalek is served:**

* * *

><p>Alek watched over Chloe's house every night, as well as after school, weekends- whenever he could. Alek was running on very little sleep. He only slept when he felt it was safe, and even then his senses were always alert. He vowed to never let Chloe face a death-risk situation. Often he slept while she was in school, trusting Jasmine and the slim chance that the Order would attack with so many witnesses, but still he checked every so often to make sure she was still safe. Knowing Chloe, she was bound to run out of school after a fight with Amy or something equally as lame.<p>

He was constantly watching her, but he made sure he was never spotted. Being spotted by Jasmine would just make me feel guilty, and being spotted by one of the other Mai from the pride would have been downright humiliating. But being spotted by Chloe would be worse. It was hard to watch her without being next to her. He had to stay far enough away that she wouldn't recognize his presence. He wanted so badly to take her in his arms and never let go. He had come close to screwing it up more than once. He had so much trouble controlling himself around her. The times when he was nearly caught, he left to get some realistic sleep. Being around her without being with her became impossible after time. He knew if he was made, he didn't have a fighting chance of having the strength to leave again. 

* * *

><p>Whitney Rezza hung up the phone. He couldn't believe he had missed it. Simone had called saying he had seen the Uniter at the Art exhibit with my son. He thought back to a week ago when that Mai had come into his office and threatened him and his son if they hurt the girl. He had been sufficiently afraid to tell Brian that he had to go back to school. After a few days he had calmed down, though, and when Brian suggested working for his company, he couldn't help but agree. He had, after all, always wanted his son to follow in his own footsteps. But now? He didn't know what to do. He knew if the girl was harmed, the Mai had a tighter grip on his son than he had thought. He had to end it without pulling Brian into the mess.<p>

"Brian," he called, "Will you come in here please?" Brian was going to hate him.

"Yeah Dad, what's up?" Brian came into his office, a half smile on his face.

"Look, Brian…" Whitney Rezza's face screamed serious.

"Look, Dad, if this is about me skipping out on work early tomorrow to see Chloe, I can call her and cancel."

"Chloe? Is that the girl you've been seeing? The one you brought to the art showing?" His Dad looked at Brian with interest. Brian grinned, and lounged on the couch. His father was showing interest in Brian's personal life for once.

"Yeah, she is."

"Are you two serious?" Whitney feared that the girl would kiss his only son. And if they weren't serious, maybe he wouldn't have to worry about it. He was starting to enjoy his son's presence.

"Technically, no. We're "just friends," but I think I love her." Brian grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Take the whole day off tomorrow if you want. Unfortunately, you're going to have to say goodbye to her. The company is sending you to Baltimore to work." Whitney Rezza's face had gone back to stone cold serious.

"You've got to be kidding me! I moved here to get to know you! It's like you're trying to get rid of me every second!" Brian couldn't believe his father, "I'll just quit."

Whitney put on a fake-smile, "It's a really god opportunity, Brian. They're sending you to work on a very important project out there." As Brian's face remained enraged, his father realized it would take more to get him to except it. He clenched his jaw and took a deep breath, "I have to go out too. Like I said, this project is very important." The Rezza's were taking a long vacation. Whitney was not looking forward to telling Simone.

Brian had no reason to deny his father's request. He had told him he came to get to know him; if his father was going, he had no excuse. He would have to figure out where the key came from thousands of miles away from the thing it went to.

"Alright. Sounds good." Brian plastered a fake smile on his face.

They smiled falsely at each other, until Whitney said, "Alright. Good talk." At that Brian walked out of the room to go hit something – a punching bag hopefully. 

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Alek had left. Chloe had no idea where he was. She doubted he would leave SF, but she also never thought he would ever just leave. She knew he was resourceful, but still she worried.<p>

Chloe was lying on her bed, phone in hand. She had no idea if he had kept his phone or tossed it. Chloe had tried calling him several days following the kiss, but he hadn't answered. When she asked Jasmine about it, she said she searched his room, but he had probably taken his phone with him. It was likely he just wouldn't answer _her_ call. She had grown tired of talking to an answering machine, but she thought he might read a text of hers. She tried to think of what to text him. She wanted him back.

Chloe looked out the window as a thunderstorm pounded the house. She hoped he was okay. That's when an idea hit her. No one could turn down dry shelter, right?

To: Alek  
><span>Hope ur out of the rain :( kno ur mad at me but open couch dwnstairs. Moms outta twn. Will leave blanketssheets.  
><span>3 Chloe<span>

Chloe hit send and waited a few minutes. Lightning lit up her entire bedroom followed by roaring thunder. Chloe flinched. She flipped open her phone and sent another message.

To: Alek  
><span>i promise i wont even go dwnstairs 2night. U kno where the spare key is. Plz dont stay out in this weather.<span>  
><span>3 Chloe<span>

Chloe sent it, and knew there was nothing more she could do. She kept her promise and didn't go downstairs, but she smiled when she heard the front door unlock, open, and lock again. She snuggled down under her covers, and fell into a rare deep sleep, knowing her protector was near by again. 

* * *

><p>Alek stood underneath the tree across from Chloe's house. It was pouring. Usually he watched from a few roofs away He knew he couldn't stay on her roof anymore – she would know it was him. Because of the lightning, however, he thought he should stick to the ground. He didn't feel to comfortable standing beneath a tree, but it was his best option. The things he would do for that girl. He <em>hated<em> the rain, and the lightning and thunder was scaring the shit outta him.

His pocket vibrated. He pulled his phone out and look at the screen: Msg from Chloe.

"Shit!" Alek thought he was caught. He opened her message only to find an invitation to sleep on her couch. As inviting as it sounded, he wasn't going to allow himself to fall into a trap.

Minutes later he received another message begging him – promising him no contact. Her offer was very attractive, but he didn't know whether she would keep her promise. As he contemplated, he saw lightning strike a pole only a block or two away.

'Then again,' he thought, 'it's better than being fried.' Alek ran to her stoop and pried the key out from beneath a loose board in the frame. He opened the door quietly. 'At least he'd be close to her,' he thought.

Alek looked at the couch. There was a stack of sheets, two blankets, and a stack of clothes. Alek smiled as he looked at the clothes. Alek had started leaving some clothes stashed in Chloe's room when they had started watching her. He brought the stack of clothes to his nose and inhaled deeply. They smelled like Chloe. How he had missed her sweet scent. He quickly changed out of his soaked clothes and swapped them for the dry, Chloe-scent infused ones. He fixed up a bed on the couch and lay down. He smiled realizing Chloe was going to keep her promise. He closed his eyes, deciding a catnap wouldn't hurt – no one was going to attack in that weather. 

* * *

><p>He woke up a few hours later, and looked at the clock: 3:00 AM. Chloe wouldn't wake up for 3 hours. He walked quietly up to her room. For some reason she had slept with her door open that night. He sat, leaning against the doorway and just looked at her, watching her chest rise and fall. <p>

* * *

><p>Alek woke up with a start. Shit! He had fallen asleep in her doorway. He looked up at the alarm clock on her nightstand. Double Shit! It was 5:45. She would be waking up in 15 minutes. Alek went downstairs, folded up the sheets and blankets, and scrawled a quick thank you on a post it and stuck it to the sheets. Alek closed the front door, walking out just as her alarm clock went off. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, hope it was decent. I wrote it last night, so if it wasn't let me know. I will try to make improvements :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright. Here's the promised chapter. So I lied...no Chalek this chapter. I promise there will be slight Chloe and Alek encounter next chapter, but there's still so much I want to do before they get together. The longer the wait, the sweeter the reunion.**

**So last chapter for tonight. I had this written from last night, but after I started typing I basically completely changed it. Half of this was supposed to happen at the shop, but I like it a lot more now. The old version showed very little of Chloe's feeling. I think this show's it quite well. It was a really fun chapter to write. Well the ending was. ;)**

**Here you go...**

* * *

><p>Chloe walked through the schools and headed to her locker, keeping her head down. School had never been so hard. It was draining all her energy. She knew Amy and Paul were somewhat avoiding her at school. It wasn't that they didn't care. She knew that. She wouldn't want to be around herself if she were them. Heck, she <em>didn't<em> want to be around herself.

She walked in the school and saw them – the Jockos and their posse of Hoes. It's not like she had really hung out with Alek at school, but somehow they knew she was the last to see him. Apparently there was some party that night, and he had told them he had made plans with Chloe. They all blamed her for the disappearance of their "god." Rumors swirled around the school. Valentina had told the school he switched schools, and of course all his friends knew that, but that didn't stop them from spreading rumors. She was shocked they called themselves "friends."

As soon as she walked in they would glare her down. It didn't last very long; they had the attention span of flies. But it didn't matter how long they stared, it only reminded Chloe she really was to blame for his disappearance. How he left because she kissed him, and he couldn't deal with that.

She walked to her locker, the Jockos going back to flirting with the flavor of the month. Of course that only meant the school went about talking about him. She couldn't understand how one person could get the whole school talking about him for days. I mean if Chloe left, about 4 people would notice. Alek had been gone for a week, and they had been talking about it since.

"Hey…" Amy said cautiously as she met Chloe at her locker. Alek's leaving had left Chloe a mess. Amy wasn't always sure whether Chloe was going to be sad or sad _and _grumpy. Amy didn't like getting her head bitten off.

"Hey…" Chloe responded. 'Sad day,' Amy mentally noted.

They walked to class silently. As Chloe walked down the hall everyone stared and whispered. Of course Chloe could hear every word. She glared at most everyone. She was getting sick of all the rumors. She didn't threaten him, or do anything sexual to make him leave. She was sick of everyone talking about him. She was trying to forget, and they weren't stopping. It was getting on her last nerve.

Chloe stopped in the middle of the hallway. Amy stopped, realizing she was no longer next to her. Chloe looked like she was going to burst.

"WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" Chloe screamed. She had the entire hallway's attention. "I KISSED HIM. THAT'S IT! I FUCKING _KISSED_ HIM, AND HE COULDN'T HANDLE IT." Chloe had tears running down her face. "OKAY. NOW YOU KNOW, SO JUST SHUT UP!" Chloe finished her speech and ran to an empty classroom. 

* * *

><p>"Hey what was that about? You don't make scenes. That's <em>my<em> job." Amy smiled at her friend, trying to cheer her up. Chloe looked up and smirked between sniffles.

"I- I just couldn't take it anymore."

"I know. But you need to talk about it. We've all given you a week, but we can't keep tiptoeing around you, Chlo. What's up?"

"I don't know. Ever since I became Mai, I wanted everything to go back to normal, but I mean things basically are." Chloe said. She was right. Since Alek had left, Jasmine had almost stopped training, and with Alek no longer around, she couldn't even tell anyone was watching her. She knew others were, but Alek had always made his presence known.

"And you're still not happy…" Amy finished for her.

"No, I'm not. I don't know. Things are so fucked up right now. Brian hasn't called me in awhile. I'm supposed to meet him this afternoon for Coffee, but I don't really feel like I want to." Chloe's tears had stopped, but her face was still red. "We were never _really_ friends." Chloe admitted.

"Of course I knew," Amy smirked.

"Right." She looked at Amy and chuckled softly. "I wasn't fooling anyone." Amy just shook her head no.

"It's so odd. I felt like I was head over heels for him last week, but I don't know- it doesn't feel right. It hasn't for a while. I think I've been fooling myself." Chloe admitted sheepishly. "I just wanted to feel normal."

"But, Chloe. You're not normal. You're Mai." Amy looked at her best friend. "But it's not Brian that's really the problem, and you know it. Stop avoiding the issue."

Chloe smiled at her friend, and playfully pushed her. "I know."

"You like him." Amy looked at her friend, a knowing look on her face.

"I do not." Chloe replied…a little too quickly.

Amy just smiled at her friend.

"Okay, so maybe I do."

"You always have." Amy told her friend.

"Since the project two entire years ago."

"I never understood why you two stopped talking." Amy confided.

"I was scared of getting hurt. He was so out of my league. And now he only ever seems interested in himself. He thinks he's the greatest thing in the world."

"And you love it." Amy stated.

"I do." Chloe admitted. "He treats me like such a kid sometimes, and sees me only as trouble, and yet I still can't stop myself from falling head over heels for him."

"You love him." Amy knew Chloe had liked Alek, but she didn't realize how much.

"I don't love him. I'm a teenager. I don't know what love is." Chloe defended.

"Chloe, true love doesn't choose based on age. Maybe you two will mate." Amy was such a romantic.

"Eww…Amy you make us sound like animals." Chloe laughed.

"Well you are part-cat." Amy defended.

"If we so-called "mated" like cats then Alek wouldn't mate for life anyway. He would have tons of kitty-sex with multiple different kitties." Chloe rolled her eyes, "Although that does sound like Alek."

"Ok so maybe not, but maybe there is some sort of Mai thing. You did say both Alek and Jasmine had said Mai were meant to be with Mai."

"Yeah…anyway, it doesn't matter because he's not here, and he doesn't feel the same way."

They sat in silence for a while.

"Are you good?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Chloe responded.

"I'll go call my dads. They'll call us out of school. We can just drive or something." Amy smiled at her best friend.

"Thanks. I really wasn't looking forward to facing everyone after my humiliation."

"I thought it was kick-ass," Amy told Chloe as she left the room to make the call. 

* * *

><p>Chloe walked to her locker to put her stuff away. She closed her locker only to find one of Alek's Jocko friends, Ryan, standing in a similar position as Alek had the first day. Chloe froze, reminded of the encounter. It had been different with Alek, though. With Alek she had felt safe, and a large part of her had wanted the attention from Alek. Ryan just made her a little nervous and a lot annoyed.<p>

"What do you want?" Chloe asked gruffly, sure that he was there to laugh at her for humiliating herself earlier.

"You," he smirked. When Alek smirked he looked hot. When Ryan did, he looked deranged.

Chloe just nodded and gave an "In hell" look, and started to walk away.

She had only gotten a step before he grabbed her wrist and swiftly spun her around pinning her to the wall.

"Where you going?" He asked. He sounded like a serial killer. He grabbed her other wrist and pressed both arms to the wall above her head. He moved in, pressing his hips against her. She was stuck. Even with her Mai strength she couldn't get out. With his weight against her and her arms above her head, she had no way out.

"I'm interested in finding out what made Alek run away. It's not like your kiss can kill. Surely with a body like yours, it can't be that bad." Ryan smirked.

Chloe would've found it a little funny, if she wasn't deathly scared he was going to rape her. "Alek!" She yelled. She had no idea why she called his name. There was no chance he was around. Even if he was, she doubted he would come.

She heard someone running down the hall. She really hoped it was someone to help, and not someone to pull out a cell phone and tape her rape. She had wanted her first time to be with Alek. That thought shocked her. She did? She realized that was exactly what she wanted.

Thankfully the person was there to help. They ripped Ryan from me as I fell to the ground and curled up, too shocked and hurt to react and help. As she gathered herself, she looked up at her savior… 

* * *

><p><strong>Oh gosh. I wonder who her savior is? Obviously we all know, but I needed to stop the chapter here so I could put the other part from Alek's POV.<strong>

**I will see what I can conjure up for tomorrow. I need a new phone though, so I might not have time. Although, a large amount of reviews could persuade me to make time...**

**Sometime next week I start work, so chapters probably won't be as frequent, but the real change will come in late august when I head back to school, and I have to start sending college apps in.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay you guys are amazing! Seriously best reviews for last chapter!**

**You guys are going to hate me though...**

**Sorry this chapter is a little short. It just seemed odd when I tried to continue. There's not so much as a cliff hanger ending as there is just an interesting reveal.**

**I wanted to get this updated sooner, but things ended up taking longer than I expected.**

**So there are 3 reviewers from last chapter that wrote the sweetest reviews, and I wanted to thank them, so this chapter is dedicated to: InferiMaster, AFlawlessBeauty, and KathrinePetrova. Thanks guys, your reviews were the sweetest thing and made me want to write at 1AM.**

* * *

><p>Alek awoke suddenly sensing danger. A kid stared at him with large eyes. Whoops… Alek had scared the little guy. He had been sprawled out on a bench at the park near the school looking very much like any passed out teen, and then he had suddenly sprung up into a crouch on the bench. The kid reminded him a bit of Paul when anyone brought up anything Mai. Alek chuckled until he remembered danger. But Alek wasn't the one in danger. It was Chloe. He rushed to the school, possibly causing a minor car accident, but he had no time to stop. He swore he heard her scream his name.<p>

"Dammit, Chloe, I'm coming," Alek muttered.

Alek kicked open the locked school doors.

"Stupid safety feature," he mumbled as he saw bits of metal scraps go flying. That's when he saw Chloe. Ryan had Chloe pinned up against the wall. Ryan was a football player who sort of hung out with Alek's friends. Alek wasn't too fond of the guy. Ryan looked about ready to plant his lips on hers.

'I should just let him kiss her,' Alek thought cynically. But it was the idea of Chloe kissing another guy that kept him running towards the two.

"Oh, trust me, when we're done you won't be calling his name anymore," Ryan whispered in her ear. Chloe was so scared, Alek wasn't sure she had heard him, but he knew he had. It was plenty to make him want to kill the sonofabitch. Alek ripped him off Chloe, and continued to beat him to a bloody pulp. Ryan was curled up in the fetal position, blood splattered on his clothes.

"Don't you ever fuck with her again," Alek spat, "If you do, you won't feel any pain. Trust me, you won't feel anything." Alek sneered. Alek looked like he could've murdered him. He talked like a vicious torturer. He took a breath and turned to Chloe. She was curled up in a ball against the wall. As she started to uncurl, she looked up at him recognition hitting her face. Alek offered her his hand. For a moment she just stared as if she wasn't sure if it was real. She wasn't sure if he was real. She eventually took it, and he helped her up. He wanted to pull her into his arms, but she had already run into them. He held her while she grasped what had happened.

After a while Alek pulled away. "Are you okay?" he asked, checking her for any small scratch, bump, or bruise.

"Alek," Chloe breathed. She looked at him with round blue eyes, but Alek didn't make eye contact. He was too busy making sure she wasn't harmed. She had a feeling if he left any mark Alek would kill him.

Alek stopped what he was doing. He realized where he was, and took a large step back.

"Why can't you just stay out of trouble?" Alek's voice turned cold.

Chloe closed her eyes and take a deep breath. "Alek, I-" she opened her eyes only to find Alek gone. 

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" he screamed. A mom walked by with a little girl, glaring at him. Alek just smirked back, too pissed to care. He hated seeing Chloe like that. She was strong, but she had looked so small. He was pissed at himself. He should've been sooner. He let it get too close. And then he came too close. He couldn't look into her eyes and see what she thought of him. She probably thought he was scum. He wanted so badly to run back, take her back in her arms, and kiss her until he couldn't breathe. But he didn't He knew he couldn't afford another encounter. She had too much of an effect on him. He hated not being in control of his emotions. The last time he felt so out of control, his parents had died. Since then, he locked his feelings away, preferring to show emotion on his terms, and his only. But Chloe messed with him. He would do fucking ANYTHING for her. He hadn't taken a knife for her because she was the Uniter. No, he jumped because he cared about her, and he didn't want anyone to ever hurt her. When he sacrificed himself for her, he hadn't thought of it as sacrifice for the Uniter; he had just thought 'Not her. Anyone, but her.' He jumped because he loved her. <p>

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" Chloe swore. She punched a locker denting it. She ran out the door and straight home. She held herself together until she reached the house. She sent Jasmine and Amy a quick text, explaining where she was, and turned on the shower. She let the water wash over her body, as the tears rushed down her face. Somehow she had thought that if she could just see Alek, he would come back. The rejection that she had to face hurt more than a life. The situation mirrored the one after Coit tower, except she had no bruises, and the hurt was all internal.<p>

Chloe climbed into bed, and decided to sleep it off. She had several hours before she had to meet Brian. Ugh… She still had no idea what she was going to tell him. Stressed from the day's events she fell into a deep sleep, as the love of her life unknowingly to her paced back and forth a few roofs away… 

* * *

><p>Jasmine received Chloe's text and sent someone to watch her. She knew Chloe usually wouldn't just leave school, but she had heard about the morning's events. She didn't know about Ryan, but she knew about the break down. If she knew Chloe at all, this was not a good day.<p>

Halfway through English, Jasmine received a text from her mother. She had called her out for the rest of the day, and she told her to come home. They needed to talk about something. Jasmine was confused. It didn't sound like Alek was home or some news like that, but Jasmine also wasn't one to get in trouble, and when she did it was never bad enough to be called out of school for.

Jasmine took her time walking home, not sure she wanted to know about whatever was so urgent that it warranted missing school. She got to the building, and called the elevator. As she pressed the 18th floor, Jasmine's stomach had flipped. She had scoured every possible reason for her mom to call her home, but came up with nothing. Jasmine was not a fan of surprises. She opened the door to the apartment cautiously. 

* * *

><p>"Mom?..." Jasmine called nervously, "I'm home." Jasmine put her bag down and walked to her mother's office. Sure enough she was sitting there with a book in hand. Jasmine cautiously sat down. Rarely did good news happen in the office.<p>

"Let's go to the living room," Valentina suggested. Jasmine sighed in relief and followed her mother out of the room. Valentina brought the book with her. She sat down on one of the couches and motioned for Jasmine to sit next to her. She placed to book in front of them on the coffee table. Jasmine looked at the page her mom had open. It was the prophecy about Alek and Chloe.

"What am I supposed to do? I've already seen this. We already know what happened…" Jasmine was confused, but her mother wasn't one to spill the beans immediately.

"You haven't seen all of it." Jasmine looked, confused, "Remember there was a part that was smudged, and I wasn't able to read it. I was able to remove the smudge. Read." Valentina told her daughter.

"Oh my." Jasmine was shocked. This was big news. "What do we say?"

"Nothing." Her mother responded. "We have to let them figure it out on their own. We can't force them into anything they're not ready for." Valentina cautioned Jasmine.

They both stared at the revealed passage: 

* * *

><p><em>"The Uniter will keep many protectors<em>

_Two close Guards_

_One acting as the constant companion_

_As the counterpart falls at the hands of the Order_

_True Love's kiss will bear salubrity_

_In return a single life sacrificed to save_

_A moments choice creates a lasting bond"_

* * *

><p><strong>So...How's that for intrigue. Not sure where I'm gonna go yet. I know where it has to end up, but I'm not sure if I want to add something between my next <span>needed<span> scene or not.**

**You guys probably HATE me for teasing you with Chalek. I promise they _will_ get together...eventually. I'm big on build up, sorry.**

**I will try to write tomorrow, but I might not get anything up because I'm not sure where I want to go. The last two chapters were easy because they had been previously planned, but I'm not quite sure what I want to do next chapter. Want me to update sooner? Reviews seriously motivate me. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, sorry for such a wait. I had trouble deciding how I was going to write this chapter. I'm getting to the point in my story where it's more of just a rough outline rather than planned out in sequence. So Bear with me. Also, I've started work, so that's having me a bit busier.**

**So that episode...wow! **

**Unfortunately I can't write that much, as I am going to bed.**

* * *

><p>Chloe woke up to an alarm clock she didn't remember setting. She sighed and got up. After the morning she had had it didn't really surprise her she didn't remember. Seeing Alek had only made her fall even more in love with him. She was starting to wonder if Amy was right. Amy was always so dramatic, but maybe she was right. Maybe she did love him. She thought about it. He was always on her mind. She had started dreaming more and more of him. She wouldn't hesitate to give all nine lives for his one. When he wasn't with her, she ached for him. If that was love than she was hopelessly in love with him.<p>

Chloe got up, realizing she had to meet Brian in 2 minutes. She was going to be late. It didn't affect her too much, she realized. She was dreading meeting him. Chloe threw on some jeans and a sweatshirt. She was going to tell him this whole 'we'll say we're friends but not mean it' thing had to stop. She wasn't going to rub it in his face. She looked down at the sweatshirt. It was red with a Dolphin and said Marina High School Basketball. She looked at the back in the mirror, sure enough there was 'Petrov' written across the top with the number 5 below it.

Oops. The sweatshirt must've been Alek's. She wondered if it still smelled like him. She pulled it to her nose, and inhaled deeply. Chloe's head was spinning. It still smelled like him, alright. She sat down as her heartbeat hit a normal pace. She felt more depressed than ever. She wanted Alek. She _needed_him. She sighed, and walked out the door to meet Brian, vowing to never remove the sweatshirt.

* * *

><p>Brian was sitting at the cafébookstore next to Varese Vintage. He thought about the time he walked in to buy the kitty-hat. What an excuse. He sighed, realizing any hope that Chloe would realize that she wanted to be more than a friend was going to be squashed after today. True, they hadn't been as close, but that didn't mean he didn't care about her. He perked up when he saw Chloe walk in. She didn't look too happy. He knew he friend just disappearing from her life hurt her, but she was wearing only jeans and a sweatshirt. She didn't even know she _owned_ a sweatshirt. She walked over to Brian with a small smile on her face.

"Hey, Chloe," He hugged her as she responded with her own hello. "How're you doing? I got you a chocolate muffin if you want. And coffee of course." He added, as they sat down. Telling her was going to be harder than he thought. She already felt abandoned because of the guy – what's his face. He wasn't too happy to see her devastated over another guy, but it wasn't like he could say anything. She had deemed them 'just friends' even though they acted otherwise.

"Brian, I…" Chloe trailed off. She started again, but was cut off by Brian.

"Chloe, I've got to tell you something." Brian stated. His face told Chloe something was up. She knew her talk would have to wait. She couldn't do it when he looked that way.

"Chloe," Brian continued, "I have to leave."

"For school?" Chloe asked, confused.

"No, for work. My dad and I have to work on some large project in Baltimore. I don't know when I will be back. It could be months. It could be years." Brian confessed.

Chloe sat there disbelieving what she just heard. Was she off the hook? She didn't have to break up with him? She realized she had just been sitting there while Brian expected a response.

"Brian, I'm sorry. What about your mom? How are you going to figure out what the key is to?" She asked getting up to fix up her coffee the way she liked. Brian followed.

"Forget about my mom, that's not what's kept me in San Francisco."

Chloe turned around to meet Brian's unexpectedly close face. This was getting redundant, she thought, feeling like she had with Ryan earlier, though she trusted Brian way more.

"Then what?" Chloe asked, confused, "Your father?"

"No. Chloe, you have." He leaned in to kiss her. Chloe turned her face at the last second, Brian only getting her cheek.

"Brian, you know how I feel." Chloe chuckled awkwardly. She changed her mind. She felt just as nervous with Brian as she had with Ryan.

"Chloe, please," Brian begged. "I'm leaving in a few days. Just one kiss." He now had her pinned up against the wall. She could escape, but it would involve hurting him, and making a scene. Neither of which she wanted to do.

"Brian, no." Chloe said firmly. "Let me by, please." She looked him directly in the eyes. She couldn't believe what he was doing. She had never seen this side of Brian.

"I tried to do it the easy way, Chloe," Anger lit up Brian's face. Chloe didn't want to, but she was ready to forcefully remove Brian, when she was saved.

* * *

><p>"The lady said no." He said angrily, walking in the doors. "Now let her leave peacefully."<p>

Chloe had never seen him like this. As Brian backed off Chloe, people starting to stare, Chloe ran to the boy and hugged him. Brian rushed out the door.

"Thanks, Paul," Chloe said, "You're the best sidekick ever." He gave him a squeeze and released him from her grip.

Paul beamed, before quickly recovering into a 'tough guy' mask. "Anytime," He said, deepening his voice, and striking his best Superman pose, feet wide, shoulders back, with his fists on his hips.

Chloe laughed at her comic-loving friend. "Why are you here anyway?"

"To get you. C'mon let's go."

"Paul, I can't. I have work." She said, pointing over at Varese.

"Jasmine was supposed to take care of that." Paul said, scrunching up his face. Looking over at Lana, she confirmed this with a nod to Chloe.

"Thanks, Lana!" Chloe yelled, while Lana just smiled and got back to work.

"Jasmine?" Chloe questioned. Her human friends rarely mingled with her Mai friends. "Where are we going?" Chloe was suspicious. She was secretely glad it had been Paul to pick her up. He was the easiest to get information out of.

"Dinner. Amy though you needed it after today." Paul said, knowingly.

Chloe winced. "Everyone was talking about it today, weren't they?" Paul just nodded. They walked out of the coffee shop and saw Amy in her red converitible, Jasmine smiling next to her. Chloe smiled genuinely for the first time in what felt like months. Her friends were chatting and giggling like close friends. She liked to see her friends get along. Especially when considering how strong Amy could come off. Jasmine got out of the car, and Paul took her seat.

"Sorry, Chloe. Dinner's destination is a secret." She said as she tied a bandana around her eyes and led her safely into the car.

She decided to tell Jasmine, Amy, and Paul about what happened with Alek earlier at dinner, but they had nothing to say. Amy had nothing to comfort Chloe with, and Paul was pretty oblivious, but he knew it and smartly kept his mouth shut. Jasmine she thought knew something more, but Chloe didn't press it. She figured it wasn't good news, and she wasn't in the mood for bad news.

* * *

><p>Chloe and friends walked out of Fisherman's Grotto Number Nine at the Fisherman's Wharf laughing. They used to go there all the time when they were younger, and she had missed it. She loved the touristy atmosphere, and the clam chowder. They had laughed at the Bushman, as he scared countless tourists, and enjoyed their seafood.<p>

They decided to get ice cream and walk around. Chloe and Jasmine occasionally doing some Mai trick for fun.

"This is so fun." Jasmine laughed, "I've never just had fun being Mai. It's always been so serious at home. It's fun to just let loose." Jasmine yelled, and ran at some seagulls, arms thrown out at her sides.

The friends laughed, joking around. They didn't notice that Chloe had stopped looking off in the distance.

"Chloe?" Jasmine asked, suddenly reverting back to her serious, protector side.

"Boo!" Chloe yelled at her friend. Jasmine jumped, then laughed, and they went back to joking around. Chloe had seen something. Or someone, more specifically. A certain blond-haired boy. She looked back to where she thought she saw him, but he was gone.

'Oh, great I'm hallucinating now.' She thought. She sighed trying to return to the jovial state she had managed to be in for the past couple hours. Her eyes kept darting around, searching for something she was pretty sure wasn't there.

She walked away from her friends a bit, trying to get full control of her senses. That's when her eyes fell on him.

Alek.

Alek was standing only 30 feet away, watching her.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah! How many thought Paul was Alek? haha.<strong>

**There will officially be some Chloe Alek action next chapter. Not saying they'll get together, but they will talk.**

**I'm hoping to write the next chapter tomorrow if I have time. Reviews motivate me to update sooner!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok. So I read this over today. It's not working for me, but I can't figure out how to change it to make it better.**

**I made slight changes, but other than that, it's barely changed.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Alek heard the alarm clock go off in Chloe's room. He had snuck in there earlier and set it, knowing she would easily oversleep. He knew she had work in an hour, and he happened to know Lana was getting a little annoyed at her constant tardiness.<p>

Alek Petrov was on the roof across from Chloe's house. He hadn't been there since before he left, but after his encounter with Chloe, he was keeping close. He heard her get up, and a short time later he heard her heart start pounding suddenly. Alek jumped to the tree near her bedroom window and peered in, ready to save her from whatever had her freaked.

What he saw surprised him. She was sitting on the bed with her eyes closed, a look of ecstasy on her face. But even more surprising was the fact that she was wearing his sweatshirt. He grinned. He loved the way it looked on her. It made it seem like he had claimed her, and he liked that idea.

* * *

><p>Alek followed her to the coffee shop and leapt on to the roof to listen. He heard her greet Brian. Alek's happiness smile turned to a frown. He wished that stupid human had gone away to school like he was supposed to. He growled at the thought of him getting Chloe a muffin. Damn guy had to be so considerate. Alek's ears perked up when he heard that the guy had to leave for work. Ha! The fates were working against Brian. Alek did a celebratory dance, until he heard Chloe's heartbeat speed up. The bastard was asking her to kiss him. Chloe told him no, and Alek couldn't help but smile. But Brian refused to accept her answer.<p>

Alek paced along the roof, unsure of what to do. If he decided to go in there, he would be seriously screwed. He couldn't allow himself to get close to her again. He barely pulled himself away from her earlier that day. But it was Chloe. He couldn't bare to let him hurt her. Alek was about to go kick Brian's ass when he heard Paul save her. He had never been so glad to have Paul there with her. He would repay him. Somehow. Discreetly, he decided. Paul annoyed the hell out of Alek, but that one little act changed how Alek would forever view the comic-geek.

* * *

><p>Alek smiled at his cousin. He loved the way Chloe brought out the teenager in her. Valentina was too harsh on Jasmine, and she had grown up too quickly. It was nice to see her just being a girl with Chloe.<p>

Alek stood in a group of fanny-pack wearing tourists. He watched Chloe with her friends. Finally. She was smiling. He had noticed the absence. It was good to see a grin back on her face. He just wished he had been the one to put it there.

He was too focused on her beauty to realize she had seen him. Fortunately a group of tourists decided to step in front of him, blocking her view, and she only got a glimpse.

She left her friends. If he were there he would have chastised her for leaving without protection. But he was stuck only watching. He was practically in a different realm than her. He could see, but he couldn't touch. It was killing himself. He missed her.

Alek was deep in thought when he realized she was looking straight at him. They locked eyes. This time there was no doubt. She was staring directly at him.

He wasted no time. He turned and sprinted away. He turned a corner and immediately turned another, running into an alley. He used a garbage dump to jump onto the roof.

He stopped. He was sick of running. Sick of hiding. He decided that if she found him he wouldn't run. He was done. He couldn't do it anymore.

* * *

><p>Chloe stood stunned. Alek. He was there. She watched as he turned and ran. It took her a second to realize what was going on before she sprinted after him. There was no chance she was letting him get away this time. When she turned a corner he was gone. There were several different ways he could've gone, but she knew where he went. She turned down an alley, hopped on a garbage dump and onto the roof.<p>

Chloe's breath left her as she saw him. He was standing in the middle of the roof, his back to her.

* * *

><p>Alek heard her as she jumped on to the same roof he was on. He turned to look at her.<p>

"Chloe," was all he could manage. He had missed her so much. He controlled the urge to run up to her and slam his lips to hers.

She walked slowly up to him. Her face scrunched up. She was pissed. She pulled her arm back and slapped him hard across the face.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please! Tell me how to improve the story!<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, another short chapter. Sorry. There's so much going on in this story, the places to cut off are short. I wanted to cut it off about 500 words in, but I realized that could barely be called a chapter. I might write more tomorrow if I get a chance, but I think I might work on the other story.**

**So I received quite a few requests to stay away from 'M' stories, but I did receive a couple requests for an 'M' story, so I think I might make the next story 'T', but create an alternate 'M' chapter for the 'M' parts I'd like.**

**So I watched tonight's ep. It was so good! *Possible Spoilers Ahead:* I wasn't too happy that Brian decided to apologize for being an ass at the end, but w/e, Alek was amazing in the episode. We learned so much about his past! I don't plan on using that plot in this story, as I have already established his parents as dead.**

**Thanks for all the reviews from the previous chapter. I am feeling much better, thanks for all the 'get well' wishes. I barely rewrote it, realizing I had no idea what to change. It was a difficult chapter to write. So if you do not go back and read it, you won't be missing anything.**

**This was a fun chapter to write. But extremely difficult. I'm much better at writing angsty 'I love him, but he doesn't talk to me' stories. Once they get together, I have no idea what to do. This could be explained by my small, and abnormal relationship experience. That relationship was so awkward, I can't even imagine how we functioned for 6 months. Sigh. High school dating. What. A. Mess.**

* * *

><p>Alek's face stung. Chloe had <em>slapped<em> him. He turned to look at her, not sure how to react. Before he could think about what to do, she had her fists on his chest pounding.

"How dare you! How dare you leave me! You're supposed to protect me, but you leave!" Chloe cried. By the time she finished, her fists were no longer pounding, but just sitting against his chest. She fell into Alek, sobbing.

Alek took the beating, and when she was done, he pulled her into a hug and let her cry.

"Shh…" He calmed her. "Let's just get you home." He put his hand on her lower back and led her to his car a couple blocks away.

He hadn't thought the walk was far, but the fog had rolled in, and Chloe was shivering. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. She smiled at him. 

* * *

><p>When they got in the car, Alek shot off a quick text.<p>

"Who was that to?" Chloe asked.

"Jasmine." Alek stated. "If the Uniter went missing, the streets would be filled with Mai looking for you." Alek was completely serious. "You're a hot commodity, Chloe King." Alek's smirk was back. He started the car and headed for Chloe's house.

"I missed that." Chloe mumbled.

"Missed what?" Alek asked.

"You're not going to make me say it are you?" Chloe sighed when Alek made no move to answer. "As annoying as you are, you've grown on me." Chloe said, throwing a smirk Alek's way.

Ouch. "I appreciate you comparing me to a fungus." Alek joked, hiding his hurt. He had only "grown on her?" He wanted so much more.

"Well, maybe you're a delicious mushroom?" Chloe joked.

"Mmm, delicious? I can deal with that. Would you like a taste?" Alek looked suggestively at Chloe.

"Or maybe you're athlete's foot." Chloe shot back at him. It felt good to be around him again. She had missed the easy banter, the quick one liners, always trying to up the last.

Alek smiled. "Well maybe you should bathe better."

"As I recall, _you_ were the one who said I smelled good." Chloe chided.

Alek blushed. "You _did _smell good." Alek muttered.

"Hmm?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing." Alek replied.

They drove in silence for a while. He pulled up to her house. Chloe sat buckled, making no move to leave.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"Why what?" Alek said, evading the question.

"Why'd you leave?" Chloe turned to look at him. Once again tears were threatening to boil over.

"I took one of your lives. I'm no better than an assassin. I was endangering you. I couldn't stay." Alek couldn't look her in the eye. He was still upset with himself. He hadn't had the balls to stay away.

"Alek, you saved me. It was the least I could do to repay you."

"Your lives are so much more important that mine." He looked straight in to her eyes.

"Not to me." Chloe wanted to let him know how important he was to her.

"You can be so irrational sometimes." Alek's words cut through the air. He was so angry with her. She didn't understand how important he was to the Mai. To him.

"ME! Irrational? What about you? You think leaving is protecting? You leave Jasmine alone to watch me?"

She didn't know? "I was always watching. I still had a job to do. I needed to know you were safe."

"Glad to know I'm just a job to you." With that she ran off, in to her house. Alek left too frustrated to deal with her. Jasmine could watch her tonight. He was pretty sure he was in for a night-long lecture from Valentina anyway.

Alek thought Valentina would be pissed with him, but instead when he entered the apartment, she enveloped him in a tight hug. Alek didn't know what to do. Valentina had never been all that affectionate. Surprisingly, he felt a tear slide down his cheek. He hadn't cried since his parents had died.

Valentina pulled away after a while, and motioned to the couch. He plopped down on one as she sat on the one across from him.

"Alek, I was so worried." She said after a moment.

Alek had no idea what to say. He had never seen this side of Valentina.

"I'm sorry." Alek decided that was best. "It was something I needed to do."

"I know." Valentina replied. Again, Alek was shocked. She wasn't berating him.

"I- I love her." Alek looked at his Aunt.

"I know."

"You do?" Alek asked incredulously. Who was this woman? It certainly wasn't his Aunt Valentina, leader of the San Francisco Mai.

Valentina reached down on the coffee table between them and opened a book. It was the same book Alek had seen a week ago – the one about the prophetic kiss.

"I was able to remove the smudge." Valentina said, turning to the right page. Alek read the passage. "It says 'true love's kiss.'"

Alek only sat there thinking. "That doesn't mean she loves me back right now. If ever?"

Valentina looked at him. "It's _true love_, Alek. She may not love you back right now, but, Alek, I've seen the way you two look at each other. You have to take a chance. Prophecies only happen if you work at it."

Alek took a deep breath. Valentina was right. He stood to head to Chloe's house.

"Where do you think you're going mister?" Valentina addressed her nephew.

"Chloe's? Isn't that what you were telling me to do?" He asked confused?

"Tomorrow. Jasmine'll watch her tonight. I'm betting you haven't gotten much sleep."

Alek yawned. Valentina was right. Alek hadn't slept much, and when he did, it was on a hard bench. He went into his room, stripped down to his boxers, and slipped under the covers. Oh, how it felt to be in a cozy bed. He slept well for the first time in a week. 

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! What do you think? I hope to get another chapter out soon, but it's uncertain when. But if you want to motivate me to write more, REVIEW! Hearing your praises makes me want to please you guys and write more!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

***Dodges tomatoes* I know, I know. This is suuuuuper late! I'm so sorry, but it has been bugging me. It was a super hard chapter to write. I wanted it to be perfect. But hey, I think it's really good. :)**

**So this story may or may not be coming to an end soon. Its my baby and I don't wanna let go, but things are starting to wrap up. So if you don't want it to end, send me suggestions. Or if you want a sequel, give me an idea.**

**Also if you haven't checked out "A Whole Lotta White" Go!**

**I think that's all I have to say, so yeah. On you read:**

* * *

><p>"Chloe!" Her mom rapped on her door, "Get up! You're going to be late for school."<p>

"Ungh…" Chloe responded, turning over to check her alarm clock. 6:30. She decided she needed to get up. She sat on the edge of her bed, staring into her closet. She sooooo didn't want to go to school today. People were going to be talking about her the entire day, she would bet on it. Between her freak out in the hallway and Alek saving her from Ryan, she wouldn't get a moment of privacy the entire day. Chloe sighed. At least if she was going to be stared at for the next 6 hours she better look good.

Chloe pulled out a leopard print bustier top and paired it with a feminine sea-green cardigan and a coral laced skirt. It was sexy, but girly. She threw on some menswear ankle boots and a floral saddlebag. She rooted threw her jewelry before deciding to go with her Egyptian heritage. Valentina had given her a beautiful Egyptian necklace. She put on the Bastet necklace she wore always that she had gotten from Jasmine. Chloe sighed as she pulled out her favorite cuff. It was the Egyptian Evil Eye and Alek had given it to her. When they had found out she was the Uniter, they had all insisted that she take stuff from her culture. Valentina said that the necklace was always supposed to go to the Uniter, and Jasmine wanted her to have something to remind her of her Goddess, so she had tracked down a Bastet necklace identical to the one she always wore. And Alek. Alek gave her the cuff. It had belonged to his mother. When she had heard this, she refused to take it, but he said no one else was wearing it. She hadn't been convinced until he told her he wanted no one else but her to wear it. She had been touched by his words, and it had quickly become her favorite piece of jewelry. At the last moment she saw a ring Amy had given to her when she had been pushed off Coit tower. She smiled slipping it on. It said "Nobody can hurt me without my permission" and had "Gandhi" etched on the inside.

She threw her hair up, letting strands of hair cascade down her face. If she didn't leave ASAP she would be late. She did _not_ want to make a dramatic entrance.

"Love you, bye!" Chloe yelled running down the stairs out the door. Meredith smiled at her consistently late daughter.

* * *

><p>Chloe was checking her bag to make sure she had everything, when she heard a car idling in front of her house. She looked up to see Alek in a Blue Aston Martin smirking at her.<p>

She stopped. She hadn't even thought about Alek coming back to school today. That was going to make it just _that_ much worse. She _had _announced to the entire school that she had kissed him. "What are you doing here?" Chloe frowned.

"Just get in." Alek rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>They drove in silence. As they neared the school, Chloe got more and more nervous. What would it mean if she arrived at school with Alek? She was so lost in thought; she hadn't noticed they hadn't turned to park. "Alek?" She asked.<p>

"Hmm?" He responded, turning his head slightly towards her, while still keeping his eyes on the road.

"We passed the school." She furrowed her brow.

"I know." Alek said nonchalantly.

"I still go to school, Alek. I have a test today. Where are you taking me?" She said, her heartbeat picking up pace.

"Don't worry. Valentina already took care of it. I figured you could use a day off." He smiled at her.

"You didn't answer my question. Where are we going?" She glared. She wasn't so sure she could handle a whole day off with him. He made her too nervous. It hurt too much to be with something she knew she couldn't have.

"Just trust me. I figured you had questions for me. I picked us up coffee and scones." He said gesturing to the two coffees in the cup holder and the bag of goodies in back.

She picked up her coffee and took a sip. Mmmm, her favorite. "Alek. How'd you know how I like my coffee?" She asked surprised.

"I notice things." Alek said, looking at her with soft eyes. Chloe stared deep into the chocolaty puddles.

"Eyes on the road." She squeaked out, breaking the gaze. It hurt too much to look into those eyes. It was like looking at the sun. Beautiful, but it hurt.

* * *

><p>Alek stopped at a park with an open field. He led her to a spot underneath a tree. He laid out a blanket and the sat down, Chloe leaning against the tree; Alek sprawled out on his elbows.<p>

"This is nice." Chloe said, smiling, "Thanks."

"I figured you wouldn't want to deal with Ryan today." He said.

"That's not even the half of it." Chloe mumbled.

"Hmm?" Alek said, not fully paying attention. He was too focused on how beautiful she was. He noticed the cuff on her arm. "You wear it?" He asked.

Chloe blushed. "All the time. It's beautiful." She said.

"It was always my favorite." He said, sidling up next to her on the tree.

They just sat there in a comfortable silence, both of them loving just sitting next to each other. "Alek. Are you really that upset that you took my life?"

Alek sighed. "No." He hated that he didn't, but he couldn't help it. He loved being with her, and if he were dead, then he wouldn't have this chance. "I'm not. And I hate myself for it."

"Don't." Chloe said. "I'd do it again, you know."

"Kiss me or save my life?" He smirked.

'Both.' She thought, but she didn't answer; she only rolled her eyes. She couldn't lie to him, but she couldn't tell him the truth either.

"Why'd you come back?" She asked. That was the one thing she couldn't figure out. If he left because he thought he needed to, what made him come back?

Alek sighed, not exactly ready to tell her. The prophecy might say she eventually fell in love with him, but he wasn't exactly looking forward to bearing his soul. "Can't we start with an easier question?" He smiled.

"Fine. What'd you do all day?" She asked.

He pulled back, looking at her. She hadn't realized? "I watched you. I may have pulled away from everyone, but I couldn't very well give up on my job." They both winced internally. Alek, because it was a lie, he couldn't stay away. That was the real reason. Chloe, because she wanted so much to be more than a job.

"Is that how you knew about Ryan?" Chloe asked.

Alek was surprised she hadn't noticed. "No. I was actually sleeping." He smiled sheepishly, embarrassed that she had asked about the one time he had been catching up on his sleep.

"Then how?" She trailed off, knowing he'd understand she meant how he knew.

"You think you're that skilled in finding me?" He asked. Chloe looked confused. "You read the prophecy right?" He asked. She nodded- then it clicked.

"The bond." She breathed.

"Yep."

"How- how does it work?" Chloe asked.

"If I'm looking for you, or apparently vice-versa, I can find you. I just know where you are. It doesn't mean that I consciously always know, but if I need to know where you are, I just do. Hence, the reason you were able to find me on the rooftop." Alek explained. "I also know when ever you're in trouble. When you were with Ryan I could tell you were scared and in trouble. But it's not just that. I think it might have to do with strong emotions, because I felt your anger at me when I left."

"So, you can't always feel what I'm feeling?" Chloe said, worried he would realize she was in love with him.

"No. Like right now – nothing." Chloe breathed a sigh of relief.

"How often were you around?" She asked, wondering if he saw what had happened in the hallway, or if he knew the amount of times she sat in her bedroom crying over him.

"Most of the time. I often slept during your school hours, thinking you'd be fine there. Boy was I wrong." He sighed, "I stayed far enough away that you wouldn't know it was me. I was standing outside your house on the night of the rainstorm."

"That's why you came in so quickly. I hadn't thought about that until now." She sighed, "I should've known." She wished she had. Maybe, he wouldn't have been gone for so long if she had.

"Can things go back to how they were before?" Chloe asked. The question had been tugging at the back of her head since last night. She tiptoed around him, not wanting to scare him off. She didn't want things to be awkward with the kiss anyway.

Alek sighed. "I don't know." He hoped not.

She asked the on question Alek hoped she wouldn't. "Why'd you ask for a kiss? That's the one thing I can't figure out. Why would you ever kiss someone and run away. Was it that miserable?" Chloe's face was flushed from blushing so hard. She hadn't wanted to ask, but she needed to know.

Alek sighed, looking away. He kept putting it off. "Can you not ask me that?"

"Fine." Chloe said, crossing her arms. "Then answer the other question: Why'd you come back?" Her voice had an edge to it.

"No." Alek said, gruffly.

"Pick one." Chloe said, forcefully. "You said I could ask questions. I deserve to know."

Alek took a deep breath. This was it. He had to tell her. "Fine. You wanna know why? Because I couldn't stay away from you. Do you know how hard it is to stay away from the person you love?" Alek stood up; his voice was serious. He looked deep into her eyes, his own eyes pleading.

"What?" Chloe squeaked, standing as well. "What do you mean, love?" Chloe couldn't understand it. She had been in denial so long that the idea of him loving _her_, wasn't crossing her mind. She hadn't expected this, and she had no idea what Alek was talking about.

"God, Chloe! You can be sooo…"He searched for the word, "Oblivious! I asked you to kiss me because I _love_ you. I always have." A tear slid down his cheek. There it was out. He hated the feeling in his stomach. He had never felt it before. He realized it was rejection.

The words started to sink in to Chloe's thick skull. "What do you mean love? Like a friend?" Chloe furrowed her brow. She refused to let her think that he was in love with her. She didn't want to get her hopes up, only to let them be crushed again.

Alek wiped away the lone tear briskly. "No, Chloe. I mean I'm head over heels in love with you, dammit!" He turned to run away, not wanting to have to deal with her rejection. He didn't think he could handle the love of his life telling him she didn't care for him the same.

Chloe grabbed Alek's arm quickly, and with the speed of a Mai, she whipped him around and crashed her lips onto his. She pulled back quickly, wanting to make sure she hadn't misinterpreted his words. She still couldn't believe it.

Alek smirked, "Subtle," He said, using her words. He pushed her up to the tree and smashed his lips to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>WooHoo They're together! How was it? Please let me know in a review! I've been trying to write it perfectly so I hope I did it right.<strong>

**Also, if you wanna know what her outfit looked like, Check out my prof. I would buy it, if I say so myself.**

**Please Review. They make my day. They also motivate me to write.**

**Also how was the bond? Do you like it?**

**Any requests as to what you'd like them to do now that they're all coupley is appreciated. Criticisms and Critiques are always welcome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so the outfit link is not showing up on my profile, so here's the link: http: / www. polyvore .com/cgi/set?id=35527625/cgi/set?id=35527625**

**Take out the spaces and it should take you there :)  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright so longest chapter I've _ever_ written.**

**So this chapter's a bit smutzy and they're acting very classic honeymoon couple. I don't plan on this being the norm way they act, but Alek is supposed to be wooing the crap outta her because remember he didn't know she liked him until the last chapter and all of this was pre-arranged.**

**So the finale was kind of insane. Still trying to decide if I like it. Of course I'm pissed that Jasmine might die. If they kill her I will be FURIOUS! Brian's death was unexpected, and I'm not sure I liked it. It was too simple. Plus Chloe's going to be racked with guilt. I mean she felt awful about Xavier and she didn't even know. This time she did, and she still ended up killing him. I guess Alek was right. Someone did get hurt. Both of them. But did anyone else think she wasn't all that upset by his death. She was barely crying when Amy and Paul came in. And all she said was "He's dead." Like you just killed the love of your life, and she's a but nonchalant about it...Just seemed odd.**

**Anyway, the finale left me with about a billion ideas for stories, so that's good. Unfortunately I'm now working quite a bit, and school starts next week.**

**I think I may be able to crank out another chapter, although I think it will be for road trip.**

**Please give me ideas on Sacrifice and Whole Lotta White as to what you want to happen because I'm hitting some hard core writer's block. And I'm serious. Last time I asked this, I got no responses. If I don't get suggestions, you guys don't get chapters. So lemme know!**

* * *

><p>Chloe pulled away, hating to end the kiss, but if things went as planned, she would be able to kiss those tender lips for more than just today.<p>

"Don't think this counts as a date." Chloe grinned.

"So I should cancel the mariachi band?" Alek joked.

"Haha." Chloe took a deep breath, and asked a question she had been worrying about. "I'm not crazy to think that you... would want to…" Chloe trailed off embarrassed.

"Date you? Is that what you think this is?" He asked jokingly.

"It's not stupid." She muttered, wiggling out of his grip.

Alek grabbed her wrist, before she could get too far. "I know, Chloe." He said looking deeply into her eyes. "It's just… This isn't easy for me. This isn't exactly how I planned it." He said, looking away from her.

"You mean, you didn't mean to kiss me?" Chloe asked. Chloe kept feeling like it was too good to be true.

Alek turned sharply back to her, "No! The kiss was…" Alek trailed off, deep in memory. He wanted to take her back into his arms and show her exactly what it had meant to him. "The kiss was great. I just hadn't meant to blurt it out like that. I had had a plan. Sure, I almost backed out, but still. I had prepared. It was supposed to be perfect." Alek rambled, not very good at explaining his feelings.

It was Chloe's turn to look into his eyes. She stepped to his left, so she could look into his wandering eyes. He refused to look at her, turning his head to the other side. She stepped closer to him, turning his cheek towards her, so he was forced to look at her. "It _was _perfect. It was spontaneous and honest, and I will remember it for the rest of my life. Lives." She smiled at him.

Alek grinned, leaning in. "I'm better at doing this." And with that, he pulled her closer to him, and grabbed her mouth with his own. Alek could feel Chloe grinning against his mouth. He could have kissed her forever, but they were interrupted, by music?

"You didn't really order a mariachi band, did you?" Chloe asked, pulling away.

Alek laughed. "No." He looked down at his watch. "Shit." He swore.

"What?" Chloe asked, worried.

"We're going to be late. C'mon." Alek grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards the car.

"The stuff?" Chloe asked, giggling, pointing to the blanket at their feet.

"Oh right." Alek started packing everything in the bag. When he got everything together, he once again grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the car.

Chloe was filled with glee. She couldn't contain herself, giggling as Alek rushed to her to the car. "Where are we going?" She asked between laughs.

Alek stopped abruptly, turning to her. "You'll find out." He wiggled his eyebrows.

* * *

><p>As they were driving, Alek kept looking over at Chloe, an anxious look in his eye.<p>

"What?" She finally asked, self-conscious. "Do I have something on my face or something?"

Alek took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Chloe laughed. Alek was acting odd.

"For back there. You shouldn't have seen that. It wasn't very romantic. I just- it's not how I planned." He sighed.

"Alek." She scolded, "When have you ever planned a day in your life? You're Mr. Spontaneous. Mr. Knock-on-my-window-at-3AM. Stop worrying."

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." She confirmed. "You're not nervous around a girl, are you CB?" She asked, using his nickname. How could _Alek Petrov_ be nervous? He had girls swarming all around him.

"Only around you." He mumbled, but she heard him perfectly well.

"Don't be." She said. "As long as I'm with you, everything will be perfect, I'm sure of it."

"You give me too much credit." He said, pulling into a parking garage in SF's shopping district.

"We're stopping?" She asked, looking curiously at Alek. "Alright, Mr. Petrov, _spill._"

Alek only chuckled and got out of the car. He quickly crossed over and opened her door. Chloe sat there with her arms crossed, her seatbelt on, refusing to move. "I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me where we're going."

"Really, Chloe?" He asked, laughing. "Can't you just let me show you? You don't have to worry. It's not like I'm going to take you to my lair and rape you."

Chloe just stared at him, challenging. "No, you're not because I'd fight you, and you wouldn't want your pretty little face covered in claw marks. But I'm still not going."

"Don't make me do this." He taunted, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Do what?" She asked, immediately regretting it as he swiftly reached over, unbuckled her seatbelt and swung her over his shoulder. "Alek!" She yelled.

"You chose the hard way." Alek chuckled.

"No, I chose my way, you just didn't listen." She said, not really fighting him, but not really happy either. "Stupid Mai speed."

He let her fall a little bit, smoothly wrapping his arms around her legs, leaving her in a cradle in his arms, bridal style. Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck naturally.

"If I let you down will you run off?" He asked reaching the opening of the parking garage. He worried people might actually think he was kidnapping her, the way she was glaring at him.

"Maybe." Chloe said. She looked up at him. His eyes pleaded with her. He looked like a puppy dog – kitty cat? She couldn't say no to that. She sighed. "Fine."

Alek grinned setting her down. No sooner than he had, she started asking him again. "Where are we going?"

Alek stopped. "No where." He answered. "We're here."

"You're taking me to a sidewalk on Market Street?" She asked.

"No." he sighed. "I'm taking you _here._" He gestured to the store next to him.

Chloe gasped. "Barney's?" She breathed. She turned to him, a look of confusion filling her beautiful features. "Why are we here? You know I can't afford anything here."

"Well, it's a good think I'm paying." He smiled at her.

"No. I- I can't." She said. She couldn't just let him pay for her. Her mother did not raise her that way. As much as she had always dreamed of shopping there, she couldn't take his money.

"You can, and you will." Alek said. Chloe opened her mouth to argue. "No. No buts. I'm paying and you will like it. Let me do this for the woman I love." He said. Chloe couldn't help but melt. "Besides, I'd like to take you out tonight, and you'll need something to wear, that is if you let me." He said sheepishly.

"Alek Petrov, are you asking me out on a date?" She smiled.

"Only if you say yes. If you say no, then Jasmine'll take you." She looked confused. "I already bought the tickets." He admitted.

"Well of course I'll go. I do love you, after all."

"You do?" Alek asked.

"Of course, silly." She looked at him like he was insane.

"It's just… you never said… I just didn't expect…" He stammered.

"I thought it was obvious." Chloe said. Turning back at him, she looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes. "I love you, Alek Petrov." Chloe pecked him on the lips, and then tuned back to the store, tugging on the door. There would be plenty of time to kiss him. She wanted to fulfill her lifelong dream of shopping at Barney's.

Chloe frowned. "It's locked." She looked at the sign. "Alek. It doesn't open until 11." She pouted. It was only 9.

"I know. That's why you have only two hours to pick out a dress." He said, rapping on the glass.

A saleswoman came to the door. Chloe thought she was going to tell them it was closed, but instead she unlocked the doors. "Come in." She ushered, "Alek." She acknowledged, nodding a greeting at him.

"Kaitlin." He greeted.

"And you must be Chloe." She turned towards the blonde. "The lucky girl."

Chloe turned to Alek. "How did you do this?" She asked, amazed.

Alek only smirked and shrugged. "I have my ways."

* * *

><p>Kaitlin introduced herself, and told them to let her know if they needed help. Alek had previously requested to be left alone.<p>

"So." Alek said, "A dress?" He suggested, leading her up the escalator to their dress floor.

"I could've just worn something I already owned. You didn't need to do this." She sounded like she didn't want to do this, but Alek knew better. Her eyes were brimming with excitement.

"Yes, but you'll need something a bit nicer, tonight." He said, leading her to the most elegant dresses.

She gasped. "Where are you taking me?" Her eyes were shining.

"It's a secret." He put his fingers to his lips in the universal sign for 'be quiet.'

"I love you, Alek Petrov." She said, kissing him passionately on the lips.

Alek was the one to break the kiss this time. "And I love you. But we only have two hours to scour the store before it's opened to the public. I've been here with Jasmine, and it's taken her _much_ longer. I would have reserved more time, but then breakfast wouldn't have happened."

"Mmm. Yes. We wouldn't want to have to shop with mere plebeians." Chloe rolled her eyes, already rooting through dresses. "Plus, breakfast was too wonderful to pass up." She said, smiling at Alek across a rack of gorgeous dresses.

"Just point to a dress, and they'll put it in a room for you. Alek Petrov _always_gets the best service." Alek smirked his cocky smile.

"Great. But does Alek Petrov have to talk in third person?" She asked, playfully hip-checking him.

Alek grabbed her waist before she could stop him. "Only when he wants to impress a girl." He whispered in his ear. Chloe shivered.

* * *

><p>Alek pulled out two long, shimmering dresses. "What about these?" He asked.<p>

Chloe scrunched up her nose. "Exactly how fancy is this shindig?" She questioned him. She had been looking at much plainer dresses.

Alek looked at his feet, avoiding her gaze. "Think red carpet."

Chloe's jaw dropped. "What are you, taking me to the Grammy's or something? They're tonight aren't they?" She joked.

Alek looked away.

"No." Chloe said in shock. "You're not! Alek Petrov, the _Grammy's_!" She yelled.

"We can not go, if you don't want." He said sheepishly, thinking she was furious.

"Are you kidding me! Of course we are going!" She shouted jumping in his arms. Alek dropped the dresses, catching her. A sales girl came swiftly to pick up the dropped dresses. Any salesgirl would be furious at dropping the thousands of dollar dresses on the floor, but Alek was a special customer. Many of the new salesgirls thought he was some sort of son of a Russian arms dealer, based on the last name, but in truth, the Mai _were _doing well. His parents had done especially well, and their money had been left to him. Valentina controlled it, technically, until he was 18, but she trusted him enough to do with it as he pleased.

"I'm glad you like it." He grinned. He hadn't been sure how she would react. He had figured if she had hated it, then they could just ditch, but he was glad it wasn't a waste of money.

"I knew I hadn't been crazy when I had seen you on the best dressed list."

"Yeah…they keep thinking I'm some sort of celebrity." He smiled his devilish grin. "It's because I'm so good looking." He set Chloe down.

Instead of her usual response Chloe only said, "I'm not complaining." Which caused Alek to blush a bright red. "You're blushing!" She said, laughing at him.

"I am not." He muttered, going back to looking through dresses.

* * *

><p>They shopped for a while, Chloe seeing beautiful dresses everywhere, but knowing that none of them was "the one." She knew she would know it when she spotted it. She was interrupted her browsing by an excited shout.<p>

"Chloe!" Alek yelled. "Come over here."

Chloe made her way over to where Alek was standing. She stopped when she saw it: A sea green Oscar de la Renta stood in front of her. It was flowy, and one-shoulder, and beautiful. It was _perfect._

"You would look absolutely ethereal in this." Alek breathed, imagining Chloe in the dress.

"That's it. That's the one." She sighed, in love with it.

"Perfect." Kaitlin seemed to appear out of nowhere, pulling out her size.

Chloe headed to the dressing room. She put it on and gasped. She poked her head out of the dressing room, seeing Alek lounging on a sleek white couch in front of her. "Alek, I can't let you pay for this." She said, having finally seen the price tag.

"Sure you can." He only responded.

Chloe stepped out, fully in front of him. He only stared. He was right. She did look ethereal.

"It's an Oscar. I should have known. Alek it's too much." She frowned. She loved the way it felt and looked, but she couldn't let him spend that kind of money on her.

"You are getting that dress." He said, lust in his eyes. "You already love it. I can see that. And plus, I already love it on you." He said, walking up to her, and twirling her around. He dipped her, and she gave a little yelp and giggled.

"I suppose…" She said, giving in quickly. She had fallen in love with the dress.

Alek grinned, gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and whispered in her ear. "Why don't you go back in there and change." He smirked. "Unless you want my help undressing?" He raised his eyebrows in suggestion.

She only swatted him away, and returned to the dressing room.

"Kaitlin will help you find some shoes when you get out." He called into the dressing room. "I'm going to look around."

"'Kay." She called back in response.

He turned to Kaitlin, "Don't let her see any of the prices on the shoes." He whispered.

Kaitlin nodded.

"I heard that." Chloe called. Stupid Mai hearing.

* * *

><p>Alek had traveled to the jewelry floor. He wanted to pick out her jewelry. If she saw the prices of what he wanted to get for her, she would throw a hissy fit. Diamonds weren't inexpensive.<p>

He browsed before deciding on a necklace and earrings. He hoped she would wear his cuff with her gown. He chose two other items, and gave them to the lady assisting him.

"Can you wrap these up? I don't want her to see them." He asked. He couldn't help himself; he had picked out some things to give to her later.

* * *

><p>He stood behind her, sneaking up. She was avidly chatting with Kaitlin about shoes.<p>

"If I were an assassin…" He trailed off, kissing her neck. He wrapped the simple diamond necklace around her neck.

She looked down, touching it lightly. She sighed. "It's perfect, Alek."

He showed her a pair of lapis and white sapphire earrings. "What do you think?" He asked her.

"They're perfect. And they'll go with the shoes!" She said, holding up her leg. Her foot was glad in a beautiful midnight blue, suede pump.

"Wonderful." He said, a bit speechless. The shoes made her legs seem like they went on forever.

Chloe bit her lip. "They're Louboutins." She said, clearly worried about the price.

"Chloe." He said seriously, "We are getting you those shoes." She opened her mouth to argue, "Not for you. _For me_." He smirked leaning in. "You look so sexy," he whispered his teeth grazing her earlobe.

Chloe shivered. Alek loved the effect he had on her. He would never have imagined he could make her flustered. She always had a witty comeback, but it made making her speechless that more appealing.

"And did you choose a purse?" He asked. She held up a classic Chanel quilted clutch.

"Great. I think we're all set then." He said, holding his hand out as they stood up.

* * *

><p>"Where are we off to next?" Chloe asked.<p>

"The airport." Alek responded.

"The airport? You _are _kidnapping me." She joked. "Why the airport?" She asked, curiosity peaked.

"Well how else are we going to get to L.A. in time to watch the Grammy's?"

"Oh." She said, looking out the window. "Wait aren't we going the wrong way?" She asked. "The airport's behind us."

"Not the one we are going to." He chuckled. "It's private."

"Alek Petrov, you have your own damn plane?" She asked shocked.

"Well, technically it's Valentina's, but yes." He said. "She uses it a lot for business."

Just then, Chloe's phone beeped. A text. From Amy.

**Chloe. Where are you? Jasmine told me Alek's back. Are you okay. Text me. I'm worried.**

Chloe sighed. She loved her best friend, but Chloe couldn't ditch school once without her freaking out. She shot off a quick text.

**I'm okay. Big news. 2 important for txt. Call you later. Going to Grammys. Don't wait up.**

She chuckled to herself. Amy would freak out reading that last sentence.

"What?" Alek asked, wondering what Chloe was laughing at. She showed him the texts. He laughed as well, and took her phone from her, shutting it off. "It'll be more fun." He responded to her curious look.

"But my mom…" Chloe trailed off. She had no idea what was going on.

"Already knows. I talked to her before you even woke up." He laughed. "Not an early riser, are we?" He smirked.

"I need my beauty sleep." She harrumphed.

"No you don't. You're always beautiful." He said, parking the car at a small airport, and kissed her on the cheek. He walked over to her side of the car, and opened the door. "Madame." He said, smirking.

"Thank you." She said, feeling like a princess.

Alek popped the trunk, retrieving her night's attire, as well as a suit for himself.

He took her hand in his. "Shall we?" He smiled at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Not too smutzy, I hope. So Kaitlin's the name of one of my managers, and she's great.<strong>

**Please Review. Criticisms are always welcome. AND IDEAS! PLEASE!**

**So there's a link on my Profile to the dress and stuff. Or you can remove spaces here - http:/ / www. polyvore. com/cgi/set?id=35837353  
><strong>


End file.
